Prophecy of Light and Darkness
by SHAWNIE
Summary: Alex return to the world of Weapon Mages, Sequel to Weapon Mages and Continuation of School of Elementals. Chapters 13,14,15 been reposted.
1. Return to the world of the Weapon Mages

A/N; This is the sequel to Weapon Mages, and the continuation to School of Elementals, hope you like it, and please review this story, sorry at this moment it is a bit slow, but the story should get better in the next few chapters, also special thanks to my beta reader Ryan Potts P. hD, for his continued help in my stories, Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters

WEAPON MAGES WORLD  
  
It been a year since Voldemort exile, and a week till the end of his seventh year, Harry was in his room in Hogwarts alone, since Shawnee was with Sirius and Remus learning more Marauder pranks, Hermione was off in the library, and Ron was flying in Quidditch field. "Great, I know I been putting it off, but I guess now is the time?" Harry said, since he still needed to get Hermione's parents permission for Hermione's hand in marriage. "Oh well, I better get." Harry started to get up, but stopped, as a reddish misty circle appeared, and to his surprise a girl came out, and started to fall. "ALEX?" Harry called out, and grabbed hold of her. "Alex, are you alright?" Harry said, as he place Alex on his bed, but she didn't make a sound. "Great, I better get her to the hospital wing." With that said, Harry apparated.  
  
Sometime later, Dumbledore arrived in the hospital wing, looking at the still form on the bed, next to Harry. "Madam Pomfrey, what is wrong with Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked the Healer, who was scanning Alex. "Magic depletion, from the looks of my scans, but I don't know how she could have lost all of her magic, with the level she had, the last time she was here," Pomfrey said, as she finished up. "I done all I can, she just needs a night rest." Pomfrey said, as she left for her office.  
  
As Pomfrey left, Dumbledore sat near Harry. "Did she say anything?" Dumbledore asked. "No, she was unconscious, when she came out of the portal, do you think she made it home?" Harry asked. "We won't know till she wakes, why head to your room, I believe Hermione and Shawnee are waiting for you." Dumbledore informed him, and Harry left.  
  
As Harry entered his room, Hermione smiled at him. "Finally, where have you been?" Hermione asked, looking worried. "Alex is back." Harry only said, to his very shocked girlfriend. "But why, I thought she was heading home?" Hermione said, looking unsure. "At this moment we don't know, she appeared to be unconscious." Harry informed. "Is Aunty Alex going to stay with us?" Shawnee asked excitedly. "She might have too, I don't think she'll be able create a portal anytime soon." Harry informed them, as Hermione nodded, and talked about their plans.  
  
The morning arrived, and Alex awoke in the hospital wing at first confused. "That odd, should I be in my trunk." Alex thought, and then remembers what she done. "Miss Potter, welcome back, I'm glad you are awake." Pomfrey said, as she checked Alex over. "Your magic levels are low, and they will probably stay like that for quite some time." Pomfrey continued. "I know. It should be maybe a week or so, before I can even cast weak spells properly, and a few more months, before I can even attempt to return home alive." Alex informed her. "I'm glad you know, why not wait here and I get your breakfast, and I think professor Dumbledore will want to see you soon." Pomfrey informed her, as she left.  
  
As Alex ate, Dumbledore arrived. "Ah good, you are awake." Dumbledore kindly said, as he sat down. "Good morning professor Dumbledore." Alex said, as she looked to Dumbledore. "And good mornings to you, now we got that settled; care to tell me why you return?" Dumbledore ask pleasantly. "Sir, Voldemort in my reality did this to me, and I was hoping I could stay, till I get my magic strength back." Alex said looking hopeful. "Yes, of course you can stay." Dumbledore sounded like he meant it. "But will you be staying for classes?" Dumbledore asked her. "I have too, since it will take a week, before I can do simple spells, and maybe a couple months before I have my full magic strength back." Alex informed. "Then you won't be attending classes, since it is a week before summer vacation, you probably be spending with Harry and his friends?" Dumbledore informed Alex. "I know Harry will be looking forward to having you stay for a while at Evans Manor." Dumbledore informed, as Alex nodded. "Good, I think that is all for now, I should be off, and see you later." Dumbledore said as he got up. "Oh one more thing, Harry will probably come by later after classes." Dumbledore inform, as he left.  
  
Right before dinner, Harry arrived, holding Shawnee's hand. "Aunty Alex, I miss you, you been gone for years." Shawnee said, as she ran to give Alex a hug. "And I miss you too, my how you grown." Alex said, as she looked Shawnee over. "Actually, Alex it's only been a year since you left us." Harry corrected his daughter. "Wow, when I returned to my reality, I was only gone for maybe ten minutes, and I had also been traveling between realities, for over three years, after I left here." Alex informed the pair. "But wait, you still look fifteen, how come?" Harry asked. "I had an Ageless spell, cast on me, since I knew I would have returned to my reality around the same time I left." Alex said. "And you didn't want to say why you age three years to your headmaster and friends right?" Harry finish for Alex, and Alex nodded. "So when is Madam Pomfrey releasing you?" Harry asked. "Tomorrow morning, but to tell you the truth, I been bedridden for a month, and I really don't want to stay in bed for another night." Alex grumbled. "Sorry her word is law around here." Harry teased. "She is the same way in my reality too." Alex said, grinning, as Pomfrey came into the room. "Out! Miss Potter needs her sleep." Pomfrey said, ushering Harry out. "See you in the morning Alex." Harry said, as he quickly left the room.  
  
During the last week of school, Alex been helping Harry with classes, catching up, on daily news of this reality, which was not much, since Voldemort exile, the wizarding world has been at peace for last year, and lastly been talking about Harry engagement to Hermione, which Harry still didn't get her parents permission yet.  
  
The week pass quickly, and Saturday morning, Alex found herself in Evans Manor, picking clothes that Harry bought her, to wear that day, when a knock on the door to her room sounded. "Come in." Alex said, and Harry nervously walked in. "Good morning Alex." Harry said as he sat down on a chair. "I was wondering, if you could you come with me, to visit the Grangers." Harry asked, as Alex looked to him. "You still didn't ask Hermione's parents, for Hermione hand in marriage?" Alex asked, and Harry nodded. "Would you believe that I can fight Death Eaters, Dark Mages, and even Voldemort, but I am afraid to talk to Hermione's parents?" Harry said, shuddering at the thought. "Alright wimp, I will come with you." Alex said teasingly. "Give me half an hour to get ready, would you?" Alex said, as she gathered some muggle clothes, and Harry quickly left.  
  
Since Alex regained her Elemental powers faster then magic, she teleported herself, Harry and Shawnee to the Grangers residence, where a nervous Harry stood still. "You do want to get married this summer do you?" Alex said, and with the help of Shawnee, dragged a reluctant Harry to the door.  
  
Once the trio was in the house, they were warmly welcome by the Grangers. "Good to see you Harry, Shawnee, and long time no see Alex." Mrs. Granger said, as she hugged each one. "Good to see you." Harry and Alex said, along with Shawnee. "Oh Hermione, can we talk in private." Alex suddenly said, and Hermione nodded, taking Alex and Shawnee with her.  
  
Once alone, Harry and Hermione's parents sat on some couches. "Ah- I- I mean- I want to-" Harry stuttered at his words. "Harry, let see if I can translate, you want to marry our daughter, is that right?" Mr. Granger asked, in a tone that could freeze the sun, but Mrs. Granger glared at her husband. "Harry, since we both know, you will protect and provide a good home to our daughter, we will happy to have you as our son-in-law." Mrs. Granger smiled, as she got up and hugged Harry, and once she let Harry go. "And about time, we have been waiting all year for you to ask us." Mr. Granger said, in a jovial tone, then shook Harry's hand. "Sorry, been busy with school work." Harry said, now glad the asking part was over, and made plans to have the wedding at Hogwarts.  
  
Not far away, Alex, Hermione, and Shawnee, were listening. "Glad you warned us." Hermione said to Alex. "I know he was dreading to do this." Alex said, as she smiled at the memory, of Harry looking unsure he could this. "Auntie Hermione, can I call you mommy now?" Shawnee suddenly asked. "Well, I guess you can, since your father, finally ask my parents permission." Hermione said, as she bent down and hugged Shawnee. "And now, I can truly call you my daughter." Hermione said with tears in her eyes, as she kissed Shawnee on the forehead, before getting up. "And Alex, would you be our maid of honor?" Hermione asked, looking toward Alex. "It would be my pleasure, so when is your wedding?" Alex asked. "Come on, let's head back, and see, hopefully it will be soon." Hermione said, as she led them back to the parlor.  
  
The planning lasted all day, and ended, when they planned on their shopping for the next day, which Hermione, Shawnee and Alex was looking forward to, while Harry was dreading it, as he headed back to Evans Manor, with both Alex and Shawnee.


	2. Shopping

A/N; Sorry, I thought my internet problems would take forever, since its been a week since I was able to log on, but now I'm back, and with three new chapters, hope you like them. Also I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

One the second day at Evans Manor, Alex was heading to the great hall for breakfast, when she bumped into someone. "DUDLEY!" Alex called out startling him, but in the next second, she remembered that the Dursleys was alive here. "Sorry, you startled me." Alex quickly said. "It's alright, I haven't seen you all year, what have you been doing?" Dudley asked, all friendly like, as they continued walking. "I have been busy with school, and such." Alex said, since Dudley didn't know about her. "How are Mr. And Mrs. Dursley?" Alex asked. "Mom is happily helping around with Mrs. Weasley, and Dad has divorced mom, since he couldn't stand being here." Dudley said, in disgust. "So Mr. Dursley moved back to the Muggle world?" Alex asked. "Yeah, and Harry had his memory modified, so he would forget the Wizarding world, just in case he might tell someone." Dudley said, but stopped talking as they entered the great hall.  
  
Once in the great hall, Alex was warmly greeted by a friendlier Petunia. "Alex dear, it been a while since we last saw you hasn't it?" Petunia asked, after she hugged Alex. "Hi Au- I mean Ms. Dursley. I have been very busy with school and… things." Alex said, using the same excuse with Dudley. "Still Alex, you could have written, but it's alright, lets have breakfast, and then we can do some shopping for Harry's wedding." Petunia said, in a happy tone, as food suddenly appeared on the table.  
  
Within half an hour after everyone that was living at the manor started eating. "Hey, where are going shopping at?" Alex asked, since she wasn't sure where. "We are shopping at a wizard city called Città Della Magia; we should be able to find all we need." Sirius said, as he continued eating. "A city of wizards, it must be very large. Is it?" Alex asked. "It is, maybe twice as big as Hogsmeade, and a lot of shops and restaurants." Remus said. "Hey, why didn't I hear of it?" Harry asked. "Since most of the stores in the city deal with expensive things, but they are always worth the price." Sirius informed. "So only rich wizards go there?" Alex asked. "Yes that is about right, and we should be able to buy all we need, since we got a filthy rich Potter on our hands." Sirius said, grinning at Harry. "They better not be too expensive, since I would like to have Shawnee, and my future children well taken care of in the future." Harry said, looking unsure about this. "Don't worry, I bet it will barely touch your account?" Sirius said, as they finished their breakfast, and then got ready to leave.  
  
After gathering the Grangers, the group arrived at Città Della Magia in no time, and Alex was surprised, since the entire city looked like it was from the sixteenth century. "WOW!" Both Alex and Harry said. "All right now, Molly will take the girls to do their shopping, and both Remus and I will take the boys. We will meet for lunch at the House of Dragons restaurant." Sirius said, and everyone separated into his or her groups.  
  
At a very exclusive robe shop for woman and girls, Alex and her group, found specially made robes for weddings. "Hmm, I think the while silk robes will do." Molly said, as Hermione wore her wedding robe, and Alex and Ginny, tried out their bridesmaid robes, each was plain white, but had a light rainbow shimmer to them. "Yes, these are really nice and soft." Alex said, as felt her silky robe. "But have you seen the price, they must be at least three times more then our usual dress robes." Ginny said. "It will be all right, Harry said, we have a million Galleons to spend," Molly said, just as Shawnee appeared, wearing her bridesmaid robe. "WOW! You look adorable." Everyone said, as Shawnee modeled for them. "I think we will take them." Molly said, to the sales clerk, and he nodded. "Would that include the three blue dress robes for you and the others?" The clerk asked. "Yes, well take them also, so what is price?" Molly asked, as she dug into a magic bag, given to her by Harry. "Let me see, one Bridal robe, four bridesmaid robes. And three dress robes, the total will be One thousand Galleons please." The clerk said, and Molly waved her wand at the bag, and a large number of coins piled into ten stacks. "That should be enough," Molly said, as the clerk waved his wand, and a paper appeared. "Yes this is enough, thank you for shopping." The clerk said, as the girls went into the dressing room, and change back into their normal clothes, and left, after getting their packages.  
  
The next stop was the Florist, where they looked over thousands of deferent types of flowers. "Hmm, can't decide. Any luck, Mrs. Dursleys, or Mrs. Granger?" Molly asked, but both shook their heads, looking undecided. "Hey, what about this lily?" Alex said, as she came up to Molly, holding what thought was a white lily, but upon closer inspection it was a very pale pink. "Wow, it so light, I couldn't tell it was pink." Molly said smiling. "Yes that will do, and they will remind everyone of Harry's mom." Molly said, as she went to the sales clerk, and ordered four bouquets, for the bride and bridesmaids, and more than enough to decorate part of the great hall at Hogwarts.  
  
By the time the group left the florist, it was close to lunch, and they all decided to head to the House of Dragon restaurant, where the others whom had finish first was waiting. "Finally, we can eat." Ron lightly complained, as they entered a high class Chinese restaurant, and to Alex surprise, to see Cho wearing a robe with Chinese decorations, was working as a waitress. "Harry, congratulations, I can't wait to see the wedding." Cho said as she greeted Harry. "And?" Cho stopped as she noticed Alex. "Alex, I honestly never thought I would see you again." Cho said as she warmly greeted Alex. "I had problems at home, so I'm back here again." Alex said, since Cho knew about her. "Sorry about that, I hope you will sort it out soon." Cho said, as then greeted the rest of the guests, and then brought them to a long table for them to sit at.  
  
Everyone was happy as they sat, and looked over the menu, but as Alex looked at her menu, she felt that someone was watching her, and she look up, to a second balcony, where an old Chinese wizard was looking down at her. "WOW, I can sense great magic from him." Alex thought, but in a blink, the old wizard was gone.  
  
Once the old wizard disappeared, Alex looked back to her menu, since she didn't sense any danger; she was going to forget about the incident, till a hand tap her shoulder. "Excuse me, Child of Prophecy." Alex quickly looked back, since only Chronos had called her that. "Sorry." Alex asked, as she looked to the old Chinese wizard. "Sorry that was rude of me, let me introduce myself, my name is Mr. Chang, I am the owner of this fine restaurant." Chang said, as he bowed to Alex. "I'm here, to ask if I could read both yours and Harry's tea leaves, since I feel, that your destinies are interwoven somehow." Chang continued, but before Alex or Harry could answer, Cho stepped up. "Alex, Harry, my great uncle is very good at this, and is never wrong." Cho explain, and both Harry and Alex looked to each other then accepted the reading. "Good, then I will see you right after you eat." Chang said, before disappearing again.  
  
As everyone talked about plans for the wedding, Alex was troubled, since her encounter with Mr. Chang. "Knut for your thoughts, Alex?" Remus asked, as he looked Alex over from across the table. "It's nothing." Alex said, as she played with her leftover food. "Nothing huh, you must be worried about your reading, am I right?" Remus asked, as Alex shrugged. "Maybe we should not do it." Remus said, but Alex shook her head. "No, I know we should, but I'm just nervous." Alex said, pushing her plate away. "I know the feeling, sometime these readings are clear and easily known what they mean, but sometimes they could mean more then one thing, but either way, you should just follow your judgment, and just use what you learn, as an aid, to help you." Remus informed, and Alex nodded. "I will do that." Alex said, and saw that everyone had finished his or her meal.  
  
The second the last person pushes their plate away, Mr. Chang appeared. "Good, since Alex is done with her tea, I will do yours first." Chang said, and he picked up her cup. "Hmm, you are a traveler, and came a long ways to get here, and this isn't your first time, hmm." Chang said, and continuing studying the cup. "You face hardships in the past, and soon, will face more in the future, not only what you know; there will be others in the far future, but…" Chang stopped, to look again. "You will have friends in danger in the near future, but the time to help them will not be then, you must stay home, and finish your destiny, then and only then, you can come to help your friends." Chang stopped, and place her cup down. "Does that mean something bad will happen when I leave in a couple months?" Alex asked looking worried. "It does not say, but I have a feeling, when you return, we will look a lot older then we do now." Chang said, looking to Alex. "Great, I wonder how long I will be away." Alex asked, and Chang shrug, before turning to Harry's cup.  
  
After hearing Alex's reading, everyone was watching Harry's reading. "Hmm, you will be facing another darkness, and a loss of something you hold precious, the darkness will be long and hard, but in the end, help will come, but only if you can hold on till then." Chang said, as he place Harry's cup down. "What will I be losing, the things I hold most dear are Shawnee, and Hermione, and also my best friends." Harry said, now looking worried. "Sorry, I only can tell you what I saw, maybe if I look at Shawnee's cup?" Chang said, looking to Shawnee.  
  
As Shawnee heard her name, she was interested, in hearing what Chang would see in her cup, and handed it over. "Hmm, this strange, you are another traveler." Chang looked closely at the cup. "I can't finish this reading; all I can see is that you will be traveling to where a friend is." Chang said, putting Shawnee's cup down, then looked to those he done a reading to. "I'm sorry, I may have giving you more worries then I had expected." Chang said sighing. "But I can tell you this, don't fret about this, till they happen, which I'm sure won't be for a long while." Chang said, as he got up. "But I'm sorry, I got to go, and please, this meal is on me." Chang said, as he left the table.  
  
The rest of the day spent on buying gifts, for the bride and groom, no one had said anything about the reading, and Alex and Harry had taken Chang's advice to try to not think of the readings, till they happen, but still, it was easy to forget, as the group separated, at the end of the day, to their respected homes.


	3. Wedding

A/N; Thanks to my beta reader Ryan A. Potts Ph. D, please review, I would like to hear your comments.  
Also I don't own Harrry Potter and it's characters.

It has been a month, since Alex been in the Weapon Mage's world, and she been regaining her powers as days passed. During this time plans were under way, since in a couple days, on the 31st of July, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, planned to get married in the great hall of Hogwarts castle.  
  
The day before the wedding, Alex, Shawnee, and many of the professors, were in the great hall decorating it for the wedding. "Alex, you made the sign too small." Sirius yelled, from the front of the hall. "Oops sorry! I still need more practice with my magic." Alex yelled back, from the podium in front of the great hall, and then waved her wand at the sign, and it grew a bit bigger. "That will do, why not help with placing the lily's on the fences." Sirius said pointing to the just erected ten foot fence, that was run along on both sides of the great hall. "And Shawnee, I know how you like to conjure things up, but please, that is enough folding chairs." Sirius lightly scolded her, as he looked to a very guilty Shawnee, with four stacks of probably one hundred folded chairs each, about her. "We just need a hundred, so please get rid of some of those stacks." Sirius informed her, and with a wave of Shawnee's hand, three of the stacks were gone. "Good, now why not help Alex." Sirius said, and Shawnee ran to where Alex was. "Hey, I thought she was your responsibility!" Alex said, pretending to look hurt, at having to watch Shawnee. "Hey she is both our responsibilities my little-god-daughter-from-another-world." Sirius teased, as Alex stuck out her tongue, before showing Shawnee what she needed to do.  
  
Between the arguments of Alex and Sirius, the professors were enjoying the spectacle. "Alex is so much like Harry isn't she?" Dumbledore asked, as he put some finishing touches on one of the six long tables, for the wedding guests. "You are right, I'm surprise Alex doesn't transfigure Sirius at this moment, since I know Harry would have." Mcgonagal said amusedly. "True, but Alex still needs to limit the use of advanced magic, maybe after next month, she might try it, but then, she will be gone, back to her world." Dumbledore sighed as he said that, since he grown quite attached to Alex, like he did with Harry. "Alex will be well missed, but maybe she can come back later." Mcgonagal suggested. "It would be nice, but remember, time and space, in both worlds are not synchronized, so years may pass in this world, and at the same time only months would have passed in Alex's world, so it might again take years, before we see her again." Dumbledore warned and Mcgonagal nodded. "Looks like we're almost finished." Mcgonagal said, as she waved her wand, a number of baskets with lilies appeared on the tables. "Alex, you did a wonderful job on those fences." Dumbledore said, as he looked over the lily covered fence. "But we are missing something." Dumbledore said lost in thought. "I know." Alex said, and waved her wand at the fence, and miniature stags appeared, running about the lilies. "Perfect, but it's getting late, why not teleport back to Evan's Manor." Dumbledore suggested, and Alex took Shawnee's hand and teleported.  
  
At the same time in a fancy London restaurant, Harry and Hermione were having a great time, eating and making plans for the future. "So Mrs. Potter, what shall we do now, that we graduated." Harry asked teasingly. "Hay, I'm not married to you yet, but it does have a nice ring to it." Hermione smiled at the thought. "To answer your question, I might go into healing, what about you, are you going to continue teaching, or become an Auror?" Hermione ask, wondering about it herself. "Hmm, with all the top Death Eaters either dead or in custody, and almost all the rest dead from the final battle, I doubt there will be a need for me to be Auror, so I will consider teaching, since someone has to keep Shawnee in line, while she in school in six years." Harry said smiling at the thought of the new Marauder. "And shamed on you, for allowing your god-father, teach her all those tricks." Hermione scolded, but knew Shawnee was better behaved then Sirius was in school.  
  
After some more talks about Shawnee, Hermione went ahead to change the subject. "Harry, I was wondering about the new prophecy Alex told us after she return and also what Mr. Chang had said." Hermione said, looking worried. "I know, Dumbledore is looking into it, and should would know, the second when a new dark wizard would appeared, I just hope, it won't be Voldemort again, since I'm sure he won't be able to come back, unless someone on this planet is more powerful them I am, which I doubt it." Harry said, but unsure about it himself. " Since I know, only someone with the knowledge of the Transport spell can bring Voldemort back." Hermione said, shuddering at the thought. "It would be fine, we will handle this new darkness, when ever it will come, and I'm sure Alex can handle hers as well." Harry said assuring Hermione. "But for now, let's stop talking about darkness and such, we suppose to celebrate the eve of our wedding." Harry said, smiling at Hermione. "Alright, I just hope, everyone will be finish decorating before tomorrow." Hermione said, and they started talking about their honeymoon plans.  
  
By the next morning, the great hall was ready for the wedding ceremony of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Six long tables were set up, three in a row, facing a podium, where the Bride and Groom, would take their vows. On each table were white silk tablecloths, beautiful Lily flowers, and table settings for twenty people on each table. Around to the sides of the room, was a white ten-foot fence covered with lily's, and stags, in honor of Harry's parents. High above, the sky was blue and cloudless, perfect for the evening wedding that would take place.  
  
By four-o-clock that afternoon, guests arrived, in the highly decorative great hall of Hogwarts, they were both Muggles and Wizards friends and families of the Bride and Groom, they was all impress of the great care in making the wedding, and made many good comments on everything.  
  
By five-o-clock, Dumbledore stood behind the podium, smiling at the great reception for the wedding and began to speak. "Welcome to both Wizards and Muggles alike, to the most anticipated wedding of the century, of both Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger." Once Dumbledore said that, there was great applause, and once it died down. "I personally know both Bride and Groom, and been there for them for the past seven years of their attendance of Hogwarts. I watched their love blossom, and watch them as they go threw hard and good times together. I knew they were a perfect match from the beginning, and knew that someday they would be husband and wife, and now, it will please me to be the one that will married them, so now, let's start the ceremony." As Dumbledore said that, the wedding march sounded, and everyone turn to see a beautiful Shawnee, making her way down a red carpet, and throwing flowers on the ground, many pictures was taken of her. Next not far from Shawnee, was Alex who walked proudly, as she walked down the carpet. Next came a smiling Ginny, whom followed Alex down the carpet, then as Hermione came to the doorway, her smiling father stepped up to her, and took her arms, to lead her to the podium, where Harry Potter was waiting.  
  
As Father and Daughter repeatedly walked to Dumbledore he smiled at them. "Who gives away the Bride?" Dumbledore ask pleasantly. "I do." Mr. Granger said, as he let Hermione go, and she went to stand facing Harry. "Now we start." Dumbledore said, and began the ceremony.  
  
Dumbledore: Before you are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are joined in marriage in my presence of these your family, friends and witnesses, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship you are now about to enter.  
  
I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows.  
  
Dumbledore: Harry James Potter will you take Hermione Katherine Granger to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live.  
  
Harry Potter: I will.  
  
Dumbledore: Hermione Katherine Granger will you take Harry James Potter to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking, and all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live.  
  
Hermione: I will.  
  
Once Hermione said that, Dumbledore smiled. "Who had the rings?" Dumbledore said, and Ron arrived carrying a pillow with two golden rings, which the couple took a ring.  
  
Harry Potter: Hermione, with this ring, I thee wed.  
  
Hermione Granger: Harry Potter, with this ring, I thee wed.  
  
Both Bride and Groom said, and place a golden ring on each other ring finger.  
  
Dumbledore: As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and by the giving and receiving of rings. By the authority vested in me, according to the laws of The Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly.  
  
Once Dumbledore said that, he smiled. "Now it is with great pleasure I present to you, Mr. Harry and Mrs. Hermione Potter." That said both Harry and Hermione hug and kiss each other. "This now ends the ceremony, everyone please stay seated, for we will now be serving dinner, and then later, you may congratulate both bride and groom." Once Dumbledore said that, he waved his wand at the podium, transfiguring it into a long table. "Harry, Hermione lets get seated." Dumbledore said, as the married couple sat, along with family, Dumbledore and close friends.  
  
An hour later, and full of delicious foods, Dumbledore stood up. "Now we have our fill, please would everyone stand up for a second?" Dumbledore asked, and everyone at the tables stood up. Once Dumbledore notice everyone was standing, he waved his wand, and the tables disappeared to the side of the room, and at the same time, the room enlarged, leaving a spacious square in the center of the room. "Now would everyone head back to your tables, and we will start the dance part of the wedding." Dumbledore said, and once everyone was seated again. "I think it is customary for the Bride and Groom, to have the first dance." Dumbledore said, as he gestured to Harry and Hermione, to rise, and head out to the dance floor, which Hermione quickly accepted, and Harry reluctantly followed.  
  
A slow song started, as the newly married couple stopped in the center of the square, and started dancing. "Relax Harry, you will do fine, just follow my lead." Hermione whispered, and Harry did as he was told, and quickly found that he was dancing better then expected. "Thanks Hermione." Harry suddenly said. "Thanks for what?" Hermione asked, as other dancers started to dance around them. "For everything, from helping me out in school, to helping me take care of Shawnee, without your help, I would probably be dead at the end of the first year." Harry said, as he looked into Hermione eyes. "No thanks is needed, I would gladly help out anyway I can." Hermione said, sounding like she meant it, but soon, the music ended, and the couple left the dance floor.  
  
As the evening pass, Harry dance with almost all the female guest, as well as Hermione whom dance with a few select male guests, and in the end, Harry found himself in the arms of his counterpart Alex. "Alex how long will you stay here." Harry asked, as they dance a slow song. "Probably till the end of August, I should have enough of my magical strength back to handle more then ten Death Eaters, at least I hope." Alex said, as they continued dancing. "Have you spoken to Neville in this world?" Harry asked knowing it ruffle her feathers, as Alex blushed. "HARRY, I wouldn't want to be near him, since I might forget he is not the one I going out with." Alex said coldly, since she did almost make the mistake of forgetting where she was, but luckily she stopped herself. "Alex, I was joking, but I did think Neville thought you were hitting on him for a second." Harry said grinning, and was hit lightly by Alex. "You are so lucky, I can't use my full magic yet, and that you are my counterpart, or you will found out some of my favorite animals I like to turn people into." Alex warned, in a tone that clearly said 'you are on very thin ice boy'. "You know, we don't really know, which of us, is stronger, why not we have a friendly duel, before you leave." Harry suggested. "You're on, two days before I leave, let do it." Alex said. "All right, but I will fight at half strength, so you wont get too weak." Harry said, and Alex nodded, as they finished the dance.  
  
After several hours of dancing, Dumbledore stopped the music, and then got everyone's attention. "I know, many of you would like to continue on, but I think it is time for our Newlyweds to cut their cake, and then be on their way to their honeymoon." Dumbledore said, as a six foot tall, by five feet wide wedding cake appeared in the center of the dance floor, on top of the cake, was a figurine of Harry and Hermione flying on a broomstick. "Harry and Hermione, would you do the honors, of cutting the first piece of the cake." Dumbledore suggested, and the couple oblige, with Harry cutting a piece of the cake, and carefully feeding it to Hermione, but of course getting cake on her face, which made everyone laugh, and luckily for Harry, Hermione laugh too as she too fed Harry, with the same results.  
  
The wedding party ended early for the Newlyweds, and had left hours before the party started to die down, to their secrete Honeymoon location, and with them gone, Alex and Shawnee was warmly welcome to the Weasley family home, and spent almost the remainder month with them.


	4. Unexpected return

A/N; Thanks to my beta reader Ryan A. Potts Ph. D, please review, I would like to hear your comments.  
Also I don't own Harrry Potter and it's characters.

In the middle of August, Alex was enjoying a relaxing time with Shawnee, at the Burrow, unfortunately for Alex, Ron who is now training to a Auror, and all of the other Weasley's family was away on business, leaving Alex and Shawnee to do what ever they want. "Aunty Alex, why don't we go to Diagon Alley, I'm bored." Shawnee asked, while they played Wizard Chess. "Alright then, hurry and get ready, we'll leave in ten minutes." Alex said, looking glad to leave the house for a while.  
  
Within half an hour, Alex and Shawnee, had teleported to Diagon Alley, ready to spending some of the Million Galleons, Harry had gave to Alex to spend, while he went on his honeymoon. "Where to Shawnee?" Alex asked, as they walked about the street. "Can we first see Uncle's Fred and George store." Shawnee asked excitedly. "All right, but I'm not buying you any pranks, I will leave that to your uncle Sirius." Alex said in a tone that said 'Shawnee it will be a waste of time to argue' and luckily for Alex, Shawnee knew that tone of voice.  
  
It a took a few minutes to find the Twins store Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and found it pack with shoppers. "There is too many people, I can't see a thing." Shawnee complained, since being only a little over three feet tall, she barely can see past the older children. "Come on, let's eat ice-cream, then head to the book store, then we can have a early lunch, and come back here as soon as we are done eating." Alex suggested, and Shawnee reluctantly agreed, and followed Alex away from the store.  
  
As Alex and Shawnee ate ice-cream, Alex felt something, but couldn't place the feeling. "Aunty Alex, is something wrong?" Shawnee asked. "No Shawnee, I'm just tired." Alex said assuredly. "Hay why not we go to the Eeylop's Owl Emporium, and see the owls." Alex suggested, and they quickly finished their ice-cream.  
  
At the Owl Emporium, Shawnee was overjoyed at seeing all the owls, and for Alex, she was sadden, as she saw one who resembled her owl Hedwig, whom Alex had not seen since Death Eaters destroyed the Dursleys home, and was believe to not have survive the attack.  
  
Sometime later at the Wizard book store, Alex found several books she had not read, on advance magical defense, and another on advance transfiguration, which she bought both, and several children books Shawnee was interested in, and started their way out of the store.  
  
As Alex and Shawnee was leaving the bookstore, an explosion threw them to the ground, but luckily Alex created a shield to protect them, the second she knew they was in danger. "Are you alright Shawnee." Alex asked, as debris bounce off the shield. "What happened?" Shawnee asked, as they both got up. "WHAT THE- NO IT CAN'T BE YOU!!" Alex said out loud, as she both felt and spied a figure heading out of the smoke filled ruin store they just came out of. "ALEXANDRA, how did you escape your prison?" Alex called out to the woman, that resembled an older Alex. "Alex, I was surprised, that I was able to find you again, but this time, you won't be lucky!" Alexandra said, holding out her hand, and a bright green beam shot out, but Alex barely was able to dodge it, by throwing herself and Shawnee to the ground. "Great, I can't fight her, in my condition." Alex thought, but too Alex surprise Alexandra smiled at her. "So long Alex, I will see you again?" Alexandra said, before disappearing.  
  
As Alex and Shawnee picked themselves up, Shawnee turn to Alex. "Who was she? I can sense you both are the same, like my daddy?" Shawnee asked. "Very long story, Shawnee, but if she's here, this world is in grave danger." Alex said somberly, then other shoppers appeared, and a few pointed to Alex. "She was the one that destroyed the building." A few called out, as Alex groaned, this was typical of Alexandra, and to blame Alex for everything Alexandra did. "We should leave. NOW!" Alex said, to Shawnee, but it was too late, since Aurors appeared, pointing their wands at Alex. "Sir, the magic signature matches this girl." Another Auror said, as he came out of the ruin store. "In that case, you are under arrest for a number of killings, and the destruction of numerous properties." The head Auror said, but a now worried Alex quickly teleported.  
  
Once Alex and Shawnee appeared before the door to Dumbledore office, she was quickly called in, but to Alex's horror, a great number of wands were pointed at her. "Shawnee step away from her." Dumbledore said unkindly, as he and number of Order members had their wands pointing directly at Alex. "Uncle Albus, Aunty Alex didn't do it, I with her all day, and I saw an older girl that looked and felt like Alex." Shawnee defended Alex. "Professor, I didn't do it, it was another Alex, from another reality." Alex quickly said, and luckily for Alex, Dumbledore seemed to believe her. "Everyone stand down, and Alex explain this." Dumbledore said, and Alex along Shawnee, sat on a chair.  
  
Once Alex had settle down. "Alexandra, is a another traveler, she was like me, trap traveling between realities." Alex started. "But for Alexandra, even though she is as powerful as me, she is the very opposite of me, since she is an evil version of me." Alex said, looking down. "Are you saying, instead of helping other realities, like you did, this Alexandra, ruins them." Dumbledore surmised. "I'm afraid so, and too make things worse, there is no way I can challenge her now, since last time I fought her, I had to use all my magical strength to seal her in a what I thought was an indestructible containment shield." Alex said, looking worried. "And I doubt with Harry's help, we won't be able to stop her." Alex finished, but before they could continue, a red mist appeared in front of Alex, and she seem to have the urge to go in. "I will be back I promise." Alex said to everyone, before stepping into the portal.  
  
Once threw, Alex was back into the portal chamber. "Chronos, why have you called me here." Alex said, as she turned to the old man. "Alex, you are not to fight her yet, you need to confront Voldemort and your daughter." Chronos said in a way that Alex knew she had to obey it. "Will everyone be alright?" Alex asked. "That I can't say, but you should head back to your reality now, since you are now stronger." Chronos suggested, and Alex nodded. "Then I will be going, I will see you later, I guess." Alex said, and opened another portal, and stepped threw.


	5. The return home

A/N;Before I forget, I will be using Alex full name to name Alex's conterparts, and her clone.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its charaters.

ELEMENTALS WORLD  
  
Five minutes after leaving Alex's room, Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus sense that something was wrong. "That magic buildup, it's coming from Alex's room." Sirius said, and they all ran into Alex's room, to find it empty. "Where did Alex go?" Sirius said, as looked around. "I'm not sure, but I think a portal was opened." Dumbledore said, as he waved his wand in an area. "Yes, it is the same, as the one Alex opened in my office." Dumbledore finished, as he looked lost in thought. "It can't be Alex is too weak to use advance magic, isn't she?" Sirius said, looking unsure. "This might explain some things." Remus said, as he pickup a small bottle. "I don't recognize the contents." Dumbledore said, after he cast a spell to reveal the potion in the bottle. "What ever the potion this is, it is extremely potent." Dumbledore said, examining the bottle. "Do you suppose Alex use this to help her open a portal?" Remus asked, but the appearance of another portal surprised everyone.  
  
As Alex step threw the portal, she faced three not so happy professors. "Alexandra Potter, what in Merlin's name was you thinking?" Sirius said in a not so friendly way. "Trasfiguri mustela Dai piedi Neri!" Alex said as she wave her hand at Sirius, and turn him into a pink ferret. "Good, I almost back to my full magic strength." Alex said, as she grinned down at Sirius. "Alexandra Potter, return your God-Father back to normal." Dumbledore ordered. "Sorry, I was just checking how far a month and half of rest had helped me." Alex said to Dumbledore, then turning back to Sirius. "Rimuova incantesimo!" Alex said, and Sirius returned to normal. "Alex, what do you mean, you rested for a month and a half?" Dumbledore said, quickly cutting off Sirius arguments. "Let's leave my trunk, since I know it is time for me to reveal all." Alex simply said, and lead everyone out of her room.  
  
As Alex stepped into the common room of her trunk, a not so happy Eliza unfortunately stopped her. "Miss. Potter, head back to your room this instant, you still need rest." Eliza sternly said, but Alex held her ground. "Madam Eliza, please scan me, and you will find that I'm better." Alex said, looking straight at the healer. "Alright, but." Eliza stopped as she scanned Alex. "This can't be right; your magic is almost fully recovered." Eliza said looking stunned. "I spent a month and a half in another reality, so I am fully rested." Alex said, and Eliza sighed in defeat. "I won't ask how you accomplish that, so let head out, since you seem to be alright." Eliza said, and they all headed out of the room.  
  
In the long hallway, Alex stopped in front of a painting. "Alex, what are you going to do?" Dumbledore ask, but Alex simply waved her hand at a painting of Shawnee, and she aged a year. "I'm just updating my hall of memories." Alex said, as she smiled at the painting, before heading up the ladder.  
  
It took several hours and lots of explaining for Alex to tell almost all of her story to a stunned audience, and when she was done, Dumbledore first spoke. "Three years, is a long time to be away." Dumbledore said, as he looked to Alex. "And this explains your great increase in magic." Dumbledore finished, looking lost in thought. "But still, Alex you could have gotten hurt or worse, you should have just have left the reality as soon as you saw how dangerous it was." Molly scolded, but Remus intervened. "Molly, I'm sure Alex would have left as soon as she could." Remus informed. "Alex, you said, you saw your parents?" Sirius asked to change the subject. "I did see them in a number of realities." Alex said, trying to remember what the realities were. "I think since Alex is now well, it is time for her to return to Hogwarts and to her classes." Dumbledore said, stopping the talk. "We will continue this later, when we have more time." Dumbledore informed, and everyone started to leave, as Alex shrunk her trunk, and with Crystal's permission she teleported herself, Dumbledore, and the other professors back to Hogwarts.  
  
Back in Gryffindor common room just before dinner, Alex was sitting by the fireplace, lost in thoughts. "Great, with Alexandra there, there must be lots of trouble for Harry and the others. I wish I hadn't left that reality." Alex thought as she looked worriedly into the fireplace, when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Alex, I'm sure they will be fine, since you said Harry was as powerful as you are." Hermione said, looking at Alex as she sat down. "I know, but even I had trouble dealing with Alexandra, it was sheer dumb luck that I was able to contain her, and you heard what happen right, she was able to set herself free, and came to Harry's world to do who knows what?" Alex said with a long sigh. "Oh, please be alright, till I get there." Alex said with eyes closed. "I bet you are more worried about Shawnee, aren't you?" Hermione asked. "Yes, I know she is Harry's daughter, but I feel like she is also my own flesh and blood." Alex said, and then started to get up. "We should head to dinner, I need something to take my mind off of this, and concentrate on the Defense club, Dumbledore said, I would be starting today." Alex suddenly said, as she picked up her bag, and headed out, followed by Hermione.  
  
As soon as dinner was over, Dumbledore sent the first threw third years, along with a few others that were not interested in the Defense club, out of the great hall, to get the club started.  
  
Once the students sat on the sides of the great hall, Alex nervously stepped up in the center. "Before we begin, I will need to cast a spell, to see what your levels are, to help me decide ob what to teach you all." With that said, Alex raised her hand. "Mi mostri il Suo livello di potere!" Alex yelled, and a bright light shot from her, and hit everyone in the hall.  
  
Once the light was gone, everyone found himself or herself surrounded by a color. "Alright now, I want everyone to stand before me, by your colors, green, red and blue." Alex said pointing to where she wants the colors to stand.  
  
As the students headed to their spots and were facing to the front of the great hall, Alex notice about fifty of the students had the color black, and automatically knew she was in trouble. "All students, with the color black, please line up over there." Alex said, pointing to the front of the great hall, and the motion for Dumbledore, who was watching from the side. "Professor, the students that have the color black, is true blue Death Eaters." Alex whispered. "Are you sure Alex?" Dumbledore said, seeing that many of the students were from deferent houses. "I'm sure; they would never have turned black unless they were marked by dark magic." Alex warned, and Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I'll get the Aurors, you will see about detaining them, since I know you can." Dumbledore said, and then quickly left the great hall.  
  
Once Dumbledore left, Alex turned to the students. "Let's see now, where to start?" Alex said, as she slightly wave, towards Remus that was sitting on the sideline, and a paper fell before him, which he picked up, and gave a worried look, but stayed seated. "I know the first spell I will teach you is the Massa Assorda spell; it is a powerful stunning spell that sends a wide beam from your wand, and stuns anyone in its path. The beam range is at twenty yards, from the wand, and the beam will extend about thirty yards wide from the wand to the range of the spell." Alex said to everyone. "But there is a drawback to this spell, you see when the beam hits someone, it will break into smaller beams, so anyone standing directly behind a person that is hit, is most likely will not to be stunned." Alex warned, as she purposely started walking towards the black colored group, until she was in range of the spell.  
  
As Alex got into range, she turned to the student Death Eaters. "Now, here is the spell, now watch closely." Alex said, as her wand suddenly appeared, and with a wave. "Massa Assorda!" Alex yelled, and a red beam, shot out, and it quickly widen, as it headed towards the student Death Eaters, whom was quickly stunned, before they could react. "Professors, they're all marked by Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore is getting the Aurors, to question those students." Alex said quickly, as Sirius, Remus, and Snape headed towards her, but stooped when they heard Alex explanation, quickly went to the stun students, and magically bound them before they awoke.  
  
As the Aurors detained the student Death Eaters, Alex informed the other students what just happened, and luckily, even though they were shock, many had accepted what Alex had said.  
  
The Aurors had found all the students Alex stunned, had the Dark Mark on them, indicating that they were followers of Voldemort, and were port keyed away to be questioned at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Once it was clear, Dumbledore had dismissed the class, but held Alex back for questioning. "Alex, could this spell be reliable to seek out Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked to Alex. "Actually yes, but the range of the spell, will depend on the amount of power the caster uses." Alex warned, as Dumbledore nodded. "That spell will be useful at the Ministry, to seek out spies," Dumbledore informed. "Would you care to teach me that spell, so I will teach it to the Aurors later?" Dumbledore asked hopefully. "I will, and if you want to, I will also teach you the mass stun spell." Alex suggested, and Dumbledore accepted the teachings.  
  
For the next hour, Alex taught Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius and Snape the mass stun spell, and the magic reveal spell. "For best results, you must put most of your power into the spell." Alex informed them, as each professor tried to cast each spell. "The mass stun spell, seem to drain a good potion of my magic." Remus said after he cast the spell. "Try to adjust the amount of magic you put into it, and you should be fine." Alex suggested, and Remus tried again with better results. "Yes, it was not as draining as the first spell." Remus said smiling at his accomplishment, and luckily, the others had heard this, and gotten the same results. "Alex, let end this now, since we can practice them on our own now, so why not head back to your common room." Dumbledore suggested, and Alex headed out after saying her goodbyes to everyone.  
  
As Alex left, Remus turned to the other professors. "Alex is a good teacher." Remus said. "Yes, I agree with you, I never thought, I could do those spells but I did them on my first try, thanks to Alex." Sirius confessed. "I'm afraid; I have to agree on this, Alex will be a perfect teacher someday." Snape informed them, surprising everyone. "And I WILL deny that I said that, if word gets out." Snape warned, as he left for his rooms. "So he does have a soft spot for Alex." Sirius joked. "Alright now, let's head back to our rooms, we have a long day tomorrow with classes and such." Dumbledore reminded, and the three of them retired to their rooms.


	6. The Star Fire

A/N; Thanks to my beta reader Ryan A. Potts Ph. D, please review, I would like to hear your comments.  
Also I don't own Harrry Potter and it's characters.

The next meeting of the Defense club, Alex again had the students standing in lines, based on their color level. "The colors that you have represent what you will be best in." Alex started as she walked in front of the lines of students. "For an example, those that have Green surrounding them will do well in offensive spells, the Reds will be adept at Defensive spells, and lastly the blues will be adept with healing spells." Alex said, as she stopped to look at the class. "I will be teaching you all the most effective spells for each group, and once you all learn them, I will be switching your groups, so you will learn what the others have learned, so right now let's begin." With that said, Alex sent the groups to the three corners of the great hall and began their training.  
  
At the start of the training, Alex first created ten white spell absorbing orbs for each group, then once they was created, she stood between the groups. "These orbs will determine how effective your casting is." Alex said, as she waved her wand at an orb. "Stupefy!" Alex said, and the spell hit the orb, and turned bright for ten second, before fading to a normal white. "The longer orb stay lit, the stronger the spell, but to warn you, ten seconds is the limit, and when you get that far, you have mastered that spell." Alex informed them, and the class looked very eager to try it. "Now, while I go about helping each of you, Professor's Black, Lupin and Snape will be an assigned to a group." Alex said, as the professors came up to her. "Professor Lupin will go to the Healing group, Professor Black will be the Defense group, and the new and improved professor Snape will help the Offensive group." Alex said grinning at Snape, whom simply ignore her, and walked to his group.  
  
The spells Alex was teaching, were strong in their fields, but luckily, for the students, they were all easy to learn, and almost all of them had cast them properly in the first two weeks.  
  
About halfway threw January, one afternoon, Alex was just finished her homework early, knew she should try to finish a project she was working on in her trunk, started getting up. "Hey Alex, what's up?" Ron asked. Alex turned to Ron and Hermione. "Hey, I could use some help, can you both help me with a project I'm been neglecting since my travels." Alex asked hopefully. "Of course we will, won't we Ron?" Hermione asked, as she jabbed Ron side, which had look unsure. "Ouch, I mean yes, count me in." Ron said, as they got ready to leave.  
  
Once settled, Alex placed her trunk in the corner of the common room, there were a number of students in the room, but Alex new they will not be able to get into her trunk, when the lid is closed. "I'll go first, and would the last one please close the lid." Alex said, as she climbed into her trunk with her friend following.  
  
Once in the main common room of Harry's trunk, Ron and Hermione was surprise to find a fifth door. "That door is for special projects." Alex said, as she went to the door and they entered.  
  
In the new room, Ron and Hermione was surprise, there were many gadgets and unknown things place neatly about, but what caught their attention was a new type of broomstick. "What type of broomstick is that? I don't recognize it." Ron asked, as he picked up a gleaming golden broomstick, that seem to be streamlined. "That was my current project; I got of sidetracked during my travels, and had forgotten about it till now." Alex said, as she removed some papers and several supplies to making three broomsticks. "Just follow the directions, and we will be having three working broomsticks, since that one is just a model, and doesn't have any charms on it." Alex informed them, and the three quickly started working on their broomsticks.  
  
As the trio worked, Alex explained about the materials. "The broom handle is made of Elvin wood, so it is almost entirely indestructible." Alex informed them. "But Alex, Elvin wood had been extinct for a century-" Hermione said, but stopped herself when she remembered about Alex. "Not in a reality I visited, they grew in abundance, but not to worry, the box the wood is in, is charmed to replicate anything that is inside it, so we will have tons of material to make brooms, and other things." Alex said, as she use magic to shape the eight foot log, that was Elvin wood, and it compress into a shape of a broomstick. "Wow this is easy." Ron said, as he cast the spell, and started shaping his broomstick. "Ron, remember to concentrate on the actual shape of the broomstick." Alex said, since she notice Ron's broom was warped. "Sorry." Ron said, looking unsure what to do. "Just recast the spell, hopefully you did not damage to the wood." Alex informed him. "Alex this was easy." Hermione said, as she held up a finished handle, and soon Ron was done with his.  
  
Once the broom handles done, Alex handed out bundle of twigs, but when the friends opened them, the twigs unrolled into a thick mat. "These are also from Elvin trees, the end of them are specially glued, and would never come apart, or break apart." Alex said, then place a small part of her broom handle onto the side where the glued part of the twigs. "Now for the tricky part, roll the twigs unto the broom handle, make sure you get three inches of the wood stuck to the twigs." Alex said, as she rolled the twig mat, around the broom handle, and luckily, her friends had no trouble doing theirs.  
  
After waiting a few minutes, the three friends were admiring their broomsticks. "I can't wait to try them out." Ron said, as he looked ready to leave the trunk. "RON YOU IDIOT! We haven't charmed the broomsticks so they can fly yet." Hermione scolded Ron. "Oops sorry, I forgot?" Ron said looking worriedly to Hermione. "But there are a couple of things, we need to do before setting the charms, I need to place this one into a replicating box." Alex said, and took out a foot long box from the self, which she enlarge the box to the size of her broomstick, and place her broom inside, and once the box glowed, she picked it up. "Perfect, now we can make as much broomsticks as we like." Alex said, as she examined her broomstick for flaws, which did not have any.  
  
As Alex picked up her broomstick from the box, she turned to her friends. "Now we have them look like the model." Alex said, turning to her friends. "Just think of the type of color, you want the broom handle to be, while casting the spell." Alex informed, and they cast the spells, making Ron broomstick bright orange, Hermione Broomstick light pink, and Alex's broomstick gold. "Alright now, place the broomsticks on the floor, and I will cast the required spells, along with few others, I had thought to add." Alex said, and they all place the newly made broomsticks side by side on the floor.  
  
With the broomsticks on the floor, Alex stuck her hand over the broomsticks. "This will take a moment." Alex said, and then started to mumble an unknown number of spells, making the broomsticks glow white, and after a few minutes, they returned to normal, as Alex smiled. "They are done, call for your broomstick." Alex said, as she got ready, her friend did also. "UP!" The three friends said, and to their surprise, their own broomstick, flew into their hand. "They work!" Ron said excitedly. "Can we fly them now?" Ron quickly asked. "Actually no, we need to register them; since I need to make sure I did this right." Alex said to a not so jubilant Ron. "Don't worry, if they are registered, us three, along with the Gryffindor team, will have top of the line broomsticks, that will surpass the firebolt series." Alex said all happily. "WHAT, this broomstick supposed to be that good." Ron said, looking at Alex. "Yep, and with the Slytherins team, having all Firebolt's, we need this advantage." Alex said, grinning at the possible victory. "Ah Alex, you telling me this is my broomstick?" Hermione ask, looking quite unsure about her own. "Don't worry Hermione; these broomsticks will fly a lot smoother then the schools or any other on the market." Alex informed her nervous friend and Hermione accepted it. "Now with that settled, let's head out." Alex said, as she placed the broomsticks in a small but magically enlarge bag, which she took with her, to the girl's dorm.  
  
The next afternoon, once Alex was in Dumbledore's office, she was looking worried about her presentation. "Now Alex, what do you want to see me about?" Dumbledore kindly asked. "During my travels, I was experimenting with broomstick making, and I just finish three broomsticks, with the help of Ron and Hermione." Alex said, as she removed the broomsticks out of the bag. "Hmm, this is an exquisite design." Dumbledore said, admiring the streamlined brooms. "UP!" Dumbledore said, and a broomstick flew into his hand. "From what I can tell, you got the needed spells on them." Dumbledore said as examined the broomstick. "Sir, I was wondering if I can register them, and start my own line of broomsticks." Alex said hopefully. "You want to start selling broomsticks?" Dumbledore asked looking surprised. "Yes, I was hoping to make some money in doing so." Alex informed, not caring how much she'll make. "Then I will make arrangements for us to visit the Ministry this weekend, and get them registered, and then we can go to Diagon Ally to see about selling your broomsticks at Quality Quidditch Supplies, but since these are your own, I suggest making a couple more, to show the store owners." Dumbledore suggested, and Alex nodded. "I plan to make ten more, for the rest of the Gryffindor team, and a few to give to Quality Quidditch Supplies to sell, once I get the broomsticks registered." Alex informed, as Dumbledore accepted it. "Good, now if that is all, I have some things to do, so good night Alex." Dumbledore said, with a wave, and Alex teleported away.  
  
Late that Saturday morning, Alex, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione were at the Ministry, riding in an elevator, heading to the registration department. "How long will this take?" Ron asked impatiently, while getting a jab from Hermione. "Oh, I think half an hour for them to check all the spells on the broom, and maybe over another an hour half an hour to test fly them, so I would say, just over an hour for the full registration of your broomsticks." Dumbledore stopped, as the elevator stopped on their floor, and they all quickly got off and into a department.  
  
Once in the department, Alex was glad it was empty, till she was handed a large stack of papers to sign, while all her brooms was being fully check. Alex groaned at the sight of the large stack, but with Dumbledore's help, Alex did all the paper work before the first part of broomstick checks was completed.  
  
Just under half an hour, the door to the register office opened, and a stern looking witch came up to Alex. "My name is Abigail, I as well as other had check the quality and spell work on those broomsticks, and to tell you the truth, we are very impress." Abigail said while looking impressed at Alex. "We hardly come across good workmanship when a new entrepreneur comes to us." Abigail said, approvingly. "But now we still need to test fly the broomsticks, come with me to the testing grounds, you all are invited." Abigail said, and went back into the office, followed by Alex and the others.  
  
The group walked down a short hallway with several doors and paintings of various wizards then stopped at in front the first door. "Larraine is there anyone at the practice field." Abigail called into the room. "Yes, I think a Quidditch team is there, but I am not sure which one." A voice of a young woman called back. "Then I will be heading there, if anyone asked for me, have them wait, or leave a message." Abigail said, and continued down the hallway.  
  
Once threw a door, at the end of the hallway, Alex was surprise. "WOW, you have a whole Quidditch stadium in a building." Alex said, looking about. "Yes, a number of doors in the Ministry lead here." Abigail said, as she headed into the field, followed by the others.  
  
Once everyone got to the field, Ron grew excited. "WOW, IT'S THE ENGLISH QUIDDITCH TEAM!" Ron yelled excitedly. "HUSH RON, you're embarrassing us." Hermione said, in not friendly tone, just as the team wearing full Quidditch gear came up to the group.  
  
As the team captain walked up to Abigail and greeted her. "What can we do for the Ministry of Magic?" The captain asked. "We got fifteen new brooms to test fly, we already checked their charms, and so everything is in order." Abigail informed the team. "Is there anything we need to know?" The captain asked, and Alex stepped up. "The brooms fly at 350 mph. Their mobility, stability and response time, should be accurate at that speed, and also there's also a special charm, that will alter the other charms to give either more agility, or stability, to fit the position a player is in." Alex said letting the pride in her show. "And how do we do that." The captain asked Alex. "When you hold the broomstick, say activate Seeker or Chaser for speed and mobility, or say Beater or Keeper for speed and stability." Alex said, to a surprised captain. "WOW, if it can do all that, put me and my team on the list for the broomstick." The captain said excitedly. "Ahem, we still need to fly the broomsticks to test them captain." Abigail informed, and the captain nodded, and turned to his teammates. "Alright, we got new broomsticks to test, so everyone take one." The captain called out to the seven main players, along with the reserves, quickly took a broom, and started flying, and to the relief of Alex, the brooms were handling fine.  
  
As Alex and the others watch the Quidditch team, do complicated moves, and high speed turns, Dumbledore spoke to Alex. "You know, if you get the English team approval, you might get more sales then you bargain for." Dumbledore warned, as Alex gulped. "So I will be making more money then I first thought professor." Alex asked. "Just make sure you will have more then enough brooms, when they start selling." Dumbledore suggested, as he continued watching the tests.  
  
Over half an hour later, after doing laps at full speed, the flyers flew down, all smiling and talking excitedly to each other. "I don't believe how well they perform; they are much better them our own brooms." A number of the team members said this, and the captain step up to Abigail. "They have our approval Abigail." The captain said, and saluted to Alex. "You've done well, in making them, so please owl us, when you start selling them." The captain said, and left with the team.  
  
A few minutes later, Alex, Abigail, and the others were in Abigail's office, working on the final forms for the registration. "Everything is in order, so all you need to do, is present this card to Quality Quidditch Supplies manager, and he will set you up, for sales and such, but one last thing, I need the name of your broomstick." Abigail asked, as she looked to Alex. "I'm calling it the StarFire." Alex said, and then remembering she forgot to put the name on the broomsticks, she waved her wand at all the broomstick bag, and knew the name was place on each broomstick. "I think that should do it." Abigail said, as she finished writing on a card. "Here you go, and I hope you will do well in selling them." Abigail said, as she handed out the card, and forms. "I sure hope so." Alex said, as she took the card and forms, and said thanks, before leaving the office.  
  
At Diagon Alley, Alex met the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies, in his office, and he more then willing to sell her broomsticks. "So how much are you selling them for?" The owner asked, after agreeing to get fifteen percent of the profits. "I was thinking at three hundred and Fifty Galleons sir." Alex said, to a surprise owner. "Are you sure, since according to the specs, they are in the high performance class, and they usually cost at least three times as much." The owner said, as Alex nodded in understanding. "I know, but I want the StarFire to be affordable, and plus I don't really need the money, I'm just saving the money I get for rainy days and such." Alex said, sounding like she meant it. "The owner nodded, and drew up a contract, which both Alex and Dumbledore read, before signing it. "So how much StarFires, you will need for the first sale." Alex asked the manager. "If the English Quidditch team is supporting your broom, I would say about fifty for now, but you might hear from me in the next week, or even sooner." Alex nodded, and handed four brooms, one for the display area, and three for a test run, by the customers. "I'll get the others ready by tomorrow, and thank you for letting me sell the StarFire here." Alex said, as she got up to go. "No thanks are needed, since I know we both will profit from these sales." The manager said, as he held up his hand and Alex took it. "So long then sir." Alex said, as she shook his hand, and left with her group.  
  
Before leaving Alex, Dumbledore had a meeting in the office, with Alex and her friends. "Now with the StarFire's certified, I will allow a game to be played tomorrow, between Slytherins and Gryffindors." Dumbledore said, to a now very worried Alex, who was captain of her team. "But sir, we won't be ready; we still need to practice on the brooms." Alex said looking unsure about this. "I will allow a practice time right after breakfast tomorrow, and I know your team will be ready by then." Dumbledore said looking determined to see how the brooms would do. "Alright, we will be ready." Alex said, but did not feel she or her team would be ready by tomorrow. "Good, then have a good night, and make sure you have your order ready for the StarFire." Dumbledore reminded, and with a goodbye, Alex left the office.  
  
By the end of the day, Alex had the first fifty StarFires ready with the help of Ron and Hermione, and once it was pack." Great I better use Helios." Alex said looking to her phoenix." Alex, are you sure about sending Helios to the store." Hermione asked." I might as well, since he will be there and back in a flash." Alex said, as she called for Helios, and sent him to Quality Quidditch Supplies with the bag of StarFires.  
  
That night as Alex and her friends rested, after releasing Helios. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Ron said, as he polished his Star Fire. "I know, but I'm worried, since this will be the first Quidditch game with the Star Fire's." Alex said, not really wanting to talk about this. "At least Dumbledore will allow your team to practice flying them, before the game." Hermione said, hoping to help settle Alex nerves. "Yeah, Alex, with the practice, we should do fine." Ron said, but Alex got up. "I'm heading to bed, see you all tomorrow." Alex said, and headed to the girls room, for an early night sleep.


	7. Quidditch game

A/N; Thanks to my beta reader Ryan A. Potts Ph. D, please review, I would like to hear your comments.  
Also I don't own Harrry Potter and it's characters.

The morning after creating the StarFire broomstick, Alex was nervously sitting in the Gryffindor common room as the Quidditch team slowly arrived at the appointed time, and once they all arrive, Alex stood up. "Today will be an unscheduled match between us and the Slytherins." Alex said, to the protest of the players. "Please let me explain." Alex tried to interrupt. "Alex, we need more time, there no way we can beat the Slytherins." Katie said, looking very unsure. "Katie is right Alex, with the Slytherin's Firebolt's; they already have beaten Ravenclaw, without any resistance." George said, also not looking to well. "If you can give me a minute, I may have a way to defeat them, firebolt and all." Alex said raising her voice, and quickly quieting everyone.  
  
Once the common was quiet, Alex took a deep breath. "Now we got that settled, first we will have a practice run before the game." Alex started as she looked at the players. "And second to let you all know that there is a new broom that just came out, this will rival the Firebolt series, but will be at three hundred and fifty Galleons." Once Alex said that, they all went wide-eyed, since the price was that of an average broom. "But Alex, even though that is a cheap broom how will we going to get it?" Katie asked. "Well, like this." As Alex said that, five long packages floated in front of each player surprising them all. "The new broomstick is called the StarFire, and this will be its first time in a Quidditch game." Alex said, and then went into the special charms the broom has.  
  
Once Alex explained about the Star Fire, she went into the plan. "Now since I want to shock the Slytherins, we will conceal these to look like our old brooms, but we will remove them just before the game starts, that should buy us some time." Alex said grinningly. "But Alex, won't they see the StarFire, during our practice?" Fred asked. "Actually they won't, since I will use a charm that will make anyone outside the field, will only see us using our old brooms, so they won't know what we are using till the game." Alex finished, as the other Gryffindor started to head out to breakfast. "With the help of professor Dumbledore, I have secured the Quidditch pitch for right after breakfast, so let's bring our new brooms with us." Alex said, as she waved her wand at the brooms, and they changed into the teams old broomsticks.  
  
An hour later, after Alex charmed the entire Quidditch field, she removed the illusion charm on their Star Fires. "Remember to say what position you play, while holding your Star Fire, before flying, you will need to do this every time you get on them." Alex informed, and the team quickly called out their positions, before mounting their Star Fires, and flew off.  
  
The first few minutes were a jumpy start, as all the players had to get used to the high speeds of the StarFire, but within thirty minutes, Alex was glad to see that all of her teammates were flying perfectly, and had little or no trouble with the new broomsticks.  
  
Just over an hour, Alex called everyone down, and once on the ground. "Were there any problems, with your StarFires?" Alex asked, but with a shake of the teammate's heads, Alex knew they would beat the Slytherins in today's game. "Good, then will rest for now, since the game is right after lunch, so let's head back to the castle." Alex said, as she remove the charm on the field and replace the illusion spell on the brooms.  
  
At the entrance to the school, Sirius called upon Alex. "Alex I need to have a talk with you please." Sirius said, and gestured for Alex to follow him to his office.  
  
Once seated, Sirius looked to Alex. "A true Marauder you are, I never thought you would try to pull one over on the Slytherins." Sirius said, as he grinned at Alex. "Ah, I don't know what you mean, sir?" Alex said, trying to hide the fact she did know. "Alex, I know about your StarFires, and what you are planning at the start of the game." Sirius said calmly. "So tell me, I want details, so I can laugh about it in Snape face after the game." Sirius said, as he smiled at Alex, whom was more then willing to tell him her plans.  
  
Right after lunch, Alex was in the locker room, having last minute talks with her team. "This will be the fist Quidditch game with the Star Fires, so let make this one count." Alex said encourage. "To let you all know, only professor's Dumbledore, Black and maybe Lupin knows about us using the Star Fire, so we might shock the entire school when they see us with a new type of Broomsticks." Alex informed. "Also Jordan knows this, and he will introduce the StarFire, right after we reveal them, so enough talk, and let's surprise the entire school with our new broomsticks." With that said, Alex and her team walked out into the field.  
  
At the center of the field, the flying instructor Hooch was gathering both teams. "I want a clean game." Hooch said, staring with no small amount of dislike at the Slytherins. "Captains shake hands." Once Hooch said that, Marcus roughly took Alex's hand, and attempted to crush her fingers, but thanks to a shield charm, Alex never felt it, as he let go and got ready to fly.  
  
Once free of Marcus bone-crushing grip, Alex walked away to her teammates, she gave a nod which removed the illusion spell on their booms, to become StarFires, the team quickly mounted them and flew off, just as the balls were released.  
  
Just as predicted, the Slytherin only could stare as they saw the new brooms, giving the Gryffindor's a few seconds of flight, but the announcement from Jordan awoke everyone from their shock. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you all are witnessing the use of the a new broomstick called the Star Fire, which is faster and more agile then the Firebolt's, and as you can see, it's so fast, that the Slytherins are still on the ground, while the Gryffindor heads for the their hoops." With that said, the Slytherin's quickly flew off, just as the Gryffindor's score ten points taking the lead.  
  
At the same time, up high in the air, Alex was grinning at the grounded Slytherins. "Serves the Slytherins right, for all they did." Alex thought, as her chasers made for the goal, and the beaters was circling the Slytherins. "This is it, the true test of the StarFires." Alex said, as she heard the final announcement, and the Slytherins took off.  
  
After a while, Alex flew to the Slytherin hoop, where Ron was a keeper, and he was bored out of his mind. "Hey Alex, maybe you should tell the others to let the Slytherins a try at their hoops." Ron joked. "No way, they got to earn the right to try; it's their fault they can't hold on to the Quaffle before reaching their hoops." Alex said, as she watched a disastrous Slytherin attempt to get to their hoop, but a Gryffindor chaser quickly stole the Quaffle, before reaching halfway to the hoops. "I think you should end this now Alex." Ron said, but Alex shook her head. "Let's wait awhile." Alex said, as she flew off.  
  
It was pure and simple slaughter, as the Gryffindor's flew rings around the Slytherins, as they scored goal after goal after goal, and the Slytherins seem at a lost to trying find a way to stop them. "Great, now they're doing nothing but embarrassing themselves." Alex said, as she shook her head at the Slytherins, whom were too slow to react to the speeds of the StarFires. "Oh well, I should put an end to this humiliation." Alex said, as she dived towards the ground.  
  
As Alex dived, Jordan spotted her. "Alex seems to have spotted the snitch, and the Slytherin seeker is miles behind Alex, and…" Jordan stopped as Alex flew up clutching the snitch for all to see. "Gryffindor wins the game at 360-0." Jordan called out to the huge applause of all the houses accept for the Slytherins, whom were dumb struck.  
  
As Alex and her team landed on the field, groups of cheering students went to them. "Alex that was brilliant." Fred said landing by Alex. "They never knew what hit them." George said smiling. "POTTER! Using illegal brooms, fifty points…" Snape started, but another voice interrupted him. "Professor Snape, Alex and her teammates are using a new type of brooms that was registered at the Ministry yesterday, and is on the market for selling today." Dumbledore informed Snape, then turn to Alex. "Please come with me, I'm sure the party for your victory will last all night." Dumbledore said pleasantly, and headed for the school followed by Alex.  
  
Once in Dumbledore's office, Alex knew something was up. "What's wrong?" Alex asked, as she sat down. "Professor Crystal wants you to head back to her school, tomorrow; I have no idea as to why." Dumbledore said, as Alex looked to him. "Do you know how long I will need to stay?" Alex worriedly asked since she did not want to go, but Dumbledore shook his head. "Professor Crystal did not say, but you better pack for a week just in case." Dumbledore informed, as Alex nodded.  
  
Once Dumbledore informed Alex of Crystal's message, he looked like he just remember and reach below his desk, and pulled out a large bag with a note. "Ah, almost forgot, this arrived just after lunch, it appears that Quality Quidditch Supplies, is need of more Star Fires, you better fill out this order form before leaving, and also you got your sales for your brooms." Dumbledore said, pointing to the bag. "They sold all the brooms already?" Alex asked surprised, quickly forgetting about the summons. "Yes, and you seem to have made 14850 Galleons, not bad for your first fifty brooms." Dumbledore said, smiling at the shock Alex. "And also they need to fill out orders, for more then three-hundred buyers, it seems you got popular over night, and after today's game, you might have your hands full." Dumbledore warned, but smiled as Alex fell off her chair, still not believing what Dumbledore had said. "I- I better get going then." Alex said, as tried to get up, and did so, on her third try. "See you later." As Alex said that, she picked up the bag and letter, and left the office, to the amusement of Dumbledore. "She may have bit off more then she can chew." Dumbledore said, amusedly as Alex disappeared from his office.  
  
As Alex ran to the Gryffindor common room, she was so shock at the discovery, she both forgot she could have teleported into her dorm, and about the victory party for her team winning the Quidditch game.  
  
As Alex got into her common room, there was a huge celebration party, which she was force to attend almost all day and night long.  
  
By eight that night, Alex, along with Hermione and a reluctant Ron, had sneak into Alex's trunk, where she quickly closed it, and once they entered the common room. "Ron, Hermione, I got good news and bad news." Alex said as she sat down on a sofa. "What is the good news?" Hermione asked. "Well this." Alex place a large bag on her table, and with a wave of her hand, was turn to three smaller bags. "That is our sales for the fifty brooms we made, which comes out to 14850 Galleons, and split between us is 4950 each." Alex said to her shocked friends. "You are giving us that much?" Ron asked sounding shock. "Alex we can't accept this." Hermione said. "You can and you will, since I need help in getting mass production of the StarFires online, and we need over three hundred by the end of this week." Alex informed, to two shock friends. "Well, if we can finish fifty in an hour." Hermione said looking lost in thought for a while. "Three hundred broom, we could probably do all of them during our free time in three days, and we can do a few before going to bed." Hermione said, as she tried to figure out how long it would take to make all the brooms. "Alex, do you realize, even we split our next sales, we each be getting over eighty thousand Galleons each." Ron said, sounding shock. "And if we keep this up, we all be will be Millionaires." Ron finished. "I really doubt that Ron, our sales could drop in several weeks to a month, but still, we will have more then enough to get everything we ever wanted." Alex informed to two now very happy friends. "Yes, now I can get those very rare books, I was wanting." Hermione said excitedly. "And I don't need to worry about asking mom or dad for money." Once Ron said that, the three went quickly to work on the brooms.  
  
Before curfew, Alex, Ron, and Hermione, had finished just over two hundred brooms, before exhausting themselves, in less than two hours. "I will send these to Quality Quidditch Supplies tonight." Alex said as she called to Helios, and quickly sent him off, after handing the bag of brooms to him. "Now for more bad news, I'm needed back at Crystal's School of Elementals tomorrow." Alex said, to her now worried friends. "I do not know why, but could you both try to get another two hundred brooms, ready for me to just cast the needed spells, before I get back, which I don't know when?" Alex asked. "With the money we are making, I will get more then that ready." Ron said excitedly. "Count me in, but Alex, maybe you should teach me the needed spells, so we can send them to Quality Quidditch Supplies, when we are done." Hermione asked. "No, unfortunately they are too advanced even for seventh years, so I must do them, and don't worry, I will see about a quick visit, to cast those spells, and send the brooms off, if I have to stay at Crystal's for long while." Alex said, then with a long yawn. "Let's get to sleep, this was exhausting work." Alex finished, as the two agreed, and headed to their dorms.


	8. New Elementals

A/N; Hay is there anyone reading this, since I not getting any reviews, so please review.

Early Monday morning, after the Quidditch game, Alex was in her trunk, making more StarFires, but only succeeding making twenty, which she sent to Quality Quidditch Supplies, before heading out for breakfast.  
  
As Alex heading out of the Gryffindor common room, Neville stopped her. "Good morning Alex." Neville said, giving her a light kiss. "Morning Neville, let's head for breakfast, I'm starving." Alex said, as they headed to the great hall.  
  
As the couple walked, Alex knew she needed to tell Neville what was happening. "Hey Neville, I am leaving for a while, but I don't know how long?" Alex said while looking nervously away from Neville. "You are going back to the other school?" Neville asked, looking worried. "Yes, I will be leaving at the end of breakfast, so I have a chance to talk to you and the others." Alex said, as Neville nodded. "Then I hope you come back soon, you will be missed." Neville said, as they entered the great hall.  
  
In the great hall, talk was abundant; as Alex and her friends ate, they talked about assignments. "Ah Alex, what about you school work here?" Hermione asked. "I'm far ahead of all of my assignments, so it is no problem." Alex said to Hermione, then thinking of something. "Hey Neville, I was wondering if you can help Hermione and Ron with a project." Alex asked looking to Neville. "What sort of project?" Neville asked. "Just follow them, and they'll tell you, and if you do a good job, I'll give you a quarter of the profits we make." Alex said, but a small bag with a note appeared in front of Alex, and she turn to Dumbledore whom had nodded at her. "Hey guys; look like we got our sales for yesterday." Alex said, as she made three bags appeared, and read the note. "Wow, that was fast; you only delivered the brooms, just last night." Hermione said as she took one bag, as did Ron. "Maybe the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies had the customers pay up front, when ordering the brooms." Ron suggested. "Must be it, but great, we need to make another three hundred brooms." Alex said, to now worried friends. "Don't worry; we got till the end of this month to finish the order, which I'm guessing we won't take that long with Neville's help." Alex said, as she put away the note and bag of Galleons, she quickly said bye to her friends, and left to head to her room, to get ready to leave.  
  
At Crystal's School of Elementals, Alex appeared at Crystal's office door. "Come in Alex." Crystal's kind voice said, and Alex stepped in.  
  
Once seated, Crystal looked to Alex. "I hear you're making some money." Crystal said, looking to Alex. "Ahem yes, I'm selling a new broomstick, at 350 Galleons, and I got already over ten-thousand Galleons for the brooms I already made." Alex informed her, as she wondered if this was why she needed to return. "No Alex, this is not why I asked you to come by, but I might be interested in your brooms but that would be for later." Crystal informed, as she moved about a number of folder on her desk.  
  
For a while no one spoke, until Crystal picked up a folder. "Ah, here is it." Crystal said, sighing in relief. "Now let's get to business Alex." Crystal said, looking to Alex. "Alex, I have a problem, with so many of my top Elementals, working with Dumbledore's Order, I don't have anyone to spare, to pick up a new Elemental, and so can I ask you to pick up a special case?" Crystal asked looking hopeful. "What's a special case?" Alex asked looking puzzled. "Alex a special case is someone who powers developed early like yours did." Crystal informed. "You see Elemental abilities usually start to show up after someone's fifteenth birthday, and yours showed up at almost at full strength just months before you turn fifteen." Crystal said to a startled Alex. "So this new Elemental got his powers, before he had turned fifteen?" Alex asked. "Yes, and I'm afraid if he doesn't get train soon, his powers will be out of controlled, so we need to bring him in, even though he is just turning eleven." Crystal warned, and Alex nodded. "So where is he?" Alex asked. "In an orphanage at this moment, his parents were killed at the time you were attacked, he was lucky, and that he was staying at a friend's house, several blocks away." Crystal informed, as Alex gulp. "Another one lost his family?" Alex whispered. "He also has a six year sister, who I was thinking of bringing here, since there is a chance she might be an Elemental also." Crystal said, sounding sad at the sibling's loss.  
  
For a while no one spoke, until Alex broke the silence. "Can I ask a question?" Alex asked, and Crystal nodded. "Since this been bugging me since I came here, are all Elementals orphans?" Alex asked, and Crystal grinned slightly. "Actually no, but children with Elemental powers, usual show up, when they are face with a strong emotions, like losing family, which is the most common one, or just being angry, like a case I heard, from another Elemental school, when a girl of sixteen almost burnt her now ex boyfriend, when he cheated on her." Crystal said shaking her head. "That was not a pretty sight, when the school officials arrived to find a barely alive boyfriend, but luckily he did survive, and had his memory modified." Crystal said, shaking her head at the story. "The school never had any indications that she was an Elemental till the incident." Crystal finished, as Alex realized that there are other schools for Elementals training. "Yes, Alex there is other schools." Crystal said interrupting Alex's thoughts. "There are schools out about the world, some teaches in a normal school setting, while others like this school that teaches all year, since we have orphans living here." Crystal finished.  
  
Once Crystal was done with explanations about Elementals, she turned to Alex. "We are getting of track as to why you are here." Crystal suddenly said. "Now this is the plan, you will head to the orphanage with these papers, they will automatically give you custody of the two children, and hopefully, you wont need to be there no longer then an hour, if everything goes as plan." Crystal said giving the folder to Alex. "Ah, the kid name is Mark Evans?" Alex asked, as she looked at the folder Crystal gave her. "Yes, he and his sister, Samantha Evans lived near you, a block away I believed." Crystal said, now looking worried at Alex. "There were other attacks, not only the Dursleys?" Alex whispered. "Ten homes were attacked, you and the Evan's children was the only survivors." Crystal sadly said. "Then I will try to help make their stay here as pleasant as possible." Alex said looking determined to do it. "Good, I want you to leave tonight, but for now, let's get their rooms ready shell we." Crystal pleasantly said, her sadness almost gone, the two quietly left the office.  
  
It did not take long for Alex and Crystal to get two rooms ready, and to help settle the siblings, the rooms were next to each other, and a door connected the rooms. "Should we add anything else?" Alex asked, since both rooms were spacious with the normal furnishings. "No, they probably have their own things, from their home, to decorate the rooms." Crystal informed her, then looking lost in thought, Crystal turn to Alex. "I was thinking of updating our school brooms." Crystal said looking to Alex. "Update, but you have Nimbus 2000, isn't that enough for a friendly game between the students?" Alex asked, wondering why, Crystal wanted to update. "Alex, we do have competitions, with the other schools, and with your brooms, they will help us with Quidditch games we have with them." Crystal said. "Alright, how many brooms do you want?" Alex asked, since she had noticed Crystal had around twenty Nimbuses brooms. "Let see, we still can use the old brooms for practices, and for those who prefer slow speeds." Crystal said, as she pace about thinking. "I would say, fifteen." Crystal finally said. "Alright then, if there nothing else to do, I can get your brooms ready before I get the new students." Alex said, looking to Crystal. "Go and teleport back to Hogwarts, I will be waiting." Crystal said, and Alex teleported.  
  
Back in her trunk, Alex succeeded in making fifty-five brooms just hours before dinner, forty of the brooms she sent to Quality Quidditch Supplies, before she teleporting back, to Crystal's.  
  
Once seated back in Crystal's office, Crystal was looking over the brooms, Alex brought her. "Good craftsmanship on these brooms and I can tell they are quite fast." Crystal approvingly said, then took out a small bag. "Here is the required amount of 5250 Galleons for the fifteen brooms." Crystal said, pushing the bag over to Alex. "Professor, I can't accept this, they are my gifts to you, and thanks for everything you and the school had done for me." Alex said, since they had never discussed the price, and not intended to take Crystal's money. "Alex, are you sure?" Crystal asked, knowing Alex had meant what she had said. "Alright, but if you need anything, I'm keeping this bag on the side, for emergencies." Crystal said, and Alex agreed.  
  
Right after delivering the brooms, Alex disguised her self to look a lot older, and wore a business outfit, to the approval of Crystal, then teleported to the orphanage, after getting the directions from Crystal.  
  
Once Alex appeared, she found herself, in front of a nice looking building, with a good size play area; this was something Alex did not expect an orphanage to look like. "So my aunt and uncle were lying about the conditions of the orphanage. Figures, my relatives would lie to me." Alex said, remembering the terrible things, her relatives said, to keep her in line. "Oh well, I guess I better get inside, and do this as fast as I can." Alex thought, and entered the building.  
  
As Alex entered the receptionist area, just in front of the entrance, a young woman greeted Alex. "Hello, how can I help you?" The woman kindly asked. "My name is Alexandra Evans, and I'm here since I heard two of my distant cousins, was sent here, after their parents were killed this summer." Alex informed, as she walked over to the receptionist desk. "Oh you talking about Mark and Samantha Evans are you." The woman said, looking happy for the children. "Yes, I never met them, and I only found out, after I did my family tree, so I thought I should help take care of them, since they are maybe my only living relatives." Alex lied smoothly, and the woman nodded accepting it. "Let me get the headmistress, one second please." The woman said, and picked up a phone. "Headmistress Dawn this is Rebecca at the receptionist area, we have a visitor, that want to adopt two children." Rebecca said into the phone, and there was silence for a while. "Alright, I will ask her to wait." Rebecca finally said, and hung up. "Please wait on those chairs, and the Headmistress will be here shortly." Rebecca said pointing to a large lounge area beside the entrance, and Alex sat down on a long sofa watching a large TV, playing the evening news.  
  
About ten minutes of waiting, an Elderly woman entered the lounge. "Are you Alexandra Evans?" She asked, as Alex stood to greet her. "That is me, please call me Alex." Alex said pleasantly, as she greeted the woman. "My name is Dawn; I'm the Headmistress of this fine orphanage." Dawn said pleasantly. "Sorry you had to wait for a while, so let's head to my office?" Dawn said, and led Alex down a hallway.  
  
Once in the office, Dawn went straight into business. "According to this folder you are an orphan yourself?" Dawn asked, looking to Alex. "Yes, my aunt and uncle, whom were my only living relatives, had died recently." Alex informed. "I'm sorry to here that, but everything seem to be in order." Dawn said, looking at the last page, and then closing the folder. "I hope they will have a happy home, and I know you will have a complete family again." Dawn said smiling, as she stood up. "Come, let get the two children and get their things together." Dawn said, as they headed towards the door.  
  
As Alex walked with Dawn, she wasn't sure why, but she was happy, and couldn't wait to see the two kids, but it suddenly came to an end, as she suddenly felt light head and almost fell to the side, but luckily caught the wall. "ALEX, are you alright." Dawn said, looking worried. "I'm-" Alex stopped, as a vision took over her sight, and saw Death Eaters and Voldemort terrorizing a small town. "Oh no, this is not a good time for a vision." Alex thought, and quickly came out of her vision, and saw a worried Dawn. "I'm sorry; I will need to pick the children up later, since I just remember something." Alex said, while silently casting a memory-modifying spell at Dawn, to forget what just happen. "It's alright, the packing will probably take a good part of the night, and they should be ready by tomorrow morning." Dawn pleasantly said, as Alex nodded, and politely excuse her, and left the building.  
  
Once outside, Alex went into an alleyway. "Great, the vacation's over; Voldemort must have finally gotten a baby sitter for Morgana." Alex thought, since she heard that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been inactive, since creating Morgana. "It's time for the Golden Sorceress to make another appearance." Alex thought, and teleported.  
  
When Alex appeared, she was standing in a deserted park. "The Death Eater should be here any second now." Alex said, as pops sounded, and large number of Death Eaters appeared, all of them surprised at seeing the Sorceress standing before them, but it did not last long. "Massa Assorda!" Alex yelled, and stunned almost all the Death Eaters, Alex then sent the small remainder flying into each other, using her telekinesis.  
  
Once the Death Eaters was unconscious, Alex looked them over. "That is strange, something's very wrong…" Alex thought, and quickly rolled to the side, as several spells flew from behind her, barely missing her. "Golden Sorceress, how did you know about this attack?" Voldemort hissed, as Alex stood to face him, her wand pointing at Voldemort. "That is none of your business, TOM RIDDLE!" Alex said, not so nicely. "DADDY, who is this person trying to stop our fun?" A young five-year-old girl asked, wearing a black dress. "Morgana dear, she just a torn in my side." Voldemort said, almost affectionately. "OH GOODY, can I play with her, you said, I can have fun with Muggles, like you have shown me." Morgana said, all happy like, making Alex sick to her stomach. "Go right ahead, and have fun, I will be watching." Voldemort said, as he walked to the side.  
  
As Alex and Morgana face each other, Alex did not know what to do, since she could not sense any magic from the girl. "You're the mean witch that had spoiled DADDY'S fun." Morgana said in unfriendly like way. "I only stop him, since it is wrong to hurt other people." Alex said, as she was talking to a child. "You are wrong; those who are strong can do what ever they want too." Morgana said, and quickly raised her left hand, and shot a green beam at Alex. "Muro di Lucea!" Alex called out, and a shield of pure light appeared around Alex stopping the beam from hitting her. "Holy god, She's one powerful little bugger." Alex thought, since she sensed that the shield was not going to hold back the never-ending beam. "You're a strong witch; I will have fun with you first." Morgana said childishly, as she stopped her attack. "Have fun with me?" Alex asked, unsure she wanted to find out, but soon, she found out, when what appear to be shadow creatures of ravens started flying at Alex. "Great no choice, Lilly, Helios, I need you now!" Alex telepathically called out, and the two appeared, quickly shooting out spells and fire at the shadows, making them all disappear.  
  
Once all the shadow creatures were gone, Voldemort laughed. "Alexandra Potter, I knew it was you." Voldemort said in an obvious tone. "That is my mommy's name, isn't it?" Morgana said, looking to Alex. "I will never be your mother you spawn of Satan!" Alex said, in the most hateful tone ever heard by bird or beast, as she removed her hood. "Mommy, why do you hate me?" Morgana said, sounding hurt and childlike. "Because your so called father, forced me to help create you, and in my opinion you are not my daughter!" Alex said, voice full of fire, and then held up her wand. "Bacchetta Del Potere!" Alex yelled, and her wand grew long, to about six feet black staff, with a glowing round crystal at the top. "Conveyor!" Alex shouted as she pointed the crystal end at Morgana, and in a second a white dome surrounded Morgana and Voldemort, and in the next second it was gone, taking the two with it.  
  
Once the dome was gone, Alex fell to her knees. "Hope you both like Antarctica." Alex thought, hoping it would buy them some time to get ready, since she included an anti apparition spell along with teleportation spell. "Better get back to Crystal's, this fight had drained me, more then usual." Alex thought, as she teleported back to her room, and fell to her bed, fast asleep.


	9. New family

The day after the duel with Morgana, Alex was surprise to have awakened early, just before breakfast. "Great, I still need to pickup Mark and Samantha Evans." Alex reminded her self, as she yawned, and got ready to have breakfast.  
  
Just after breakfast, Alex was called upon by Crystal, whom brought Alex to her office. "Now, what in heaven's name happened yesterday? I couldn't telepathically pick you up, after you teleported away from the orphanage!" Crystal said in an upset voice, as soon as they sat down. "My battle robes has a defense against strong spells, and mind attacks, it must have blocked you from sensing me." Alex said, since she knew Crystal knew about the robes. "And pray tell why were you wearing your battle robe, when you should have picked up two Elementals?" Crystal asked, not showing any emotions. "I had a vision of Voldemort attacking a town, so I tried to head him off." Alex said worriedly. "I arrived just seconds before the Death Eaters, so there was no time to alert the Order." Alex said, looking to Crystal. "I have the distinct feeling there is more to it then that, right?" Crystal asked. "Yes, Voldemort was there, and Morgana, whom appears to be five now, but I sent them on a hopefully long vacation, to Antarctica, after I place an anti apparition spell on them." Alex said with a slight grin. "And no doubt almost weakening yourself, you battled with Morgana didn't you?" Crystal asked, as Alex nodded. "Morgana appears to be stronger then me, since she could have destroyed my strongest shield within a minute." Alex said, looking worriedly to Crystal. "I will contact Headmaster Dumbledore about your sighting of Morgana, and next time before you head out as the Golden Sorceress, I would appreciate a telepathic message from you, do I make myself clear?" Crystal asked quite sternly. "I understand." Alex only said, as she looked down. "And for not following orders, I'm assigning you to keep an eye out on Mark and Samantha Evans for the entire week." Crystal said still sounding stern. "Now with that said, please get them here, so we can get to work on them." Crystal said ending the meeting and Alex quickly teleported.  
  
Once Alex appeared, in the alleyway next to the orphanage, she quickly shape-shifted to her older self. "Note to self; in interest of living to thirty, never get on Crystal's bad side again." Alex thought, but knew Crystal was angrier with Alex for worrying her, then not picking up the new students. "I better get going, or I'll be again facing a demon that could make the Devil scream in terror again." Alex thought with a pronounced shudder, and then headed to the entrance of the orphanage.  
  
As Alex headed to the entrance, she just realized, she had a problem. "CRYSTAL, how am I supposed to take them back with me, without scaring them out of their wits if I try to teleport them back to school?" Alex thought, then closing her eyes. "Professor Crystal, are you there?" Alex telepathically called. "Alex, what's wrong?" Crystal asked. "I just realize, I should talk to the Evans first about magic, before teleporting them to school, so do you mind, if we head to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, to tell them everything." Alex asked. "Go ahead, take as long as you need, but head back to school, if there is trouble." Crystal warned. "Will do, and see you later." Alex said, turning to a nearby parking lot, Alex waved her hand, and a shiny black new BMW appeared in an empty stall. "Good thing I had driving lessons during one of my trips." Alex said smiling, as she headed into the orphanage.  
  
Back in Dawn's office, Alex was warmly welcome. "Morning Ms. Evans, I hope everything went well yesterday?" Dawn pleasantly asked. "Yes it did, sorry about yesterday, but I am now ready to pickup Mark and Samantha Evans." Alex said pleasantly. "Actually lucky you left, it seemed that it took longer for the two to get ready, but they should be packed, and ready now." Dawn said but a knock on the office door interrupted them. "Come in." Dawn called out, and two kids came in accompany by a young woman, both kids had red hair, and the girl almost resemble Alex, and the boy, only resemblance was the green eyes. "Thank you Gabriel for bringing them, are their things in the lobby?" Dawn asked. "Yes, both trunks are there, will there be anything else?" Gabriel asked. "We should be done shortly, why not wait in the lobby, and help the Evan's put their trunks into Ms. Evans car?" Dawn suggested, and Gabriel nodded, and left the room, leaving two quiet kids.  
  
Once Gabriel left, Dawn smiled at the kids. "Mark, Samantha, this is Miss. Alexandra Evans, she will be adopting you two." Dawn said, as she stood up and brought the children into the room, since they did not seem to want to move. "Hello, I hope we can be good friends." Alex pleasantly said as she knelt before them, but still they did not speak or done anything, then looking at Dawn. "Alex, they been like this since coming to the orphanage, I'm sure hope having you as family will bring them out of their depressions?" Dawn said sadly, as Alex nodded. "I will see what I can do to help them, I promise you that." Alex said, as she looked back to the children. "Come let go, unfortunately we have one stop to make before you see your new home." Alex said, and led them out to the lobby area.  
  
Thanks to several spells to make the trunks lighter, and a magically enlarge car trunk, Alex had no trouble getting the children's small belonging into her car, and after a few short good-byes, Alex drove away to head into London.  
  
The ride to the Leaky Cauldron was quiet, and soon Alex had parked her BMW in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and led the two children in. "Tom, can we have a private dinning room please." Alex asked Tom, who was at first startle at seeing Alex, until Alex moved her bangs to show the lightning bolt scar. "I need some privacy, and can I be served the Muggle way." Alex said the last part quietly, indicating that she wanted no magic done in the private room, and luckily, Tom nodded, and led them to a private dinning room.  
  
The private dinning room was plain, and just big enough to fit a six-person table, and a couple of sofas by the fireplace. Alex knew this would be perfect. "Ah Tom, I will go to you, when I am ready to order." Alex informed, and Tom left, leaving Alex and two kids in the room.  
  
Once seated at the table, Alex looked to the two kids that sat across her, whom was looking down at the table. "Great, how am I going to do this?" Alex thought, then smiled. "My name is Alexandra Potter or just call me Alex, now can you tell me about yourselves?" Alex asked, but the two remain silent. "Hmm, how am I going to open them up to me?" Alex thought, then with a slight smile waved her hand from under the table, and waited.  
  
It took a moment, but as Alex silently watch, Samantha jumped slightly from her chair, then looking down she was fascinated at something. "Hey Samantha what do you see?" Alex asked knowingly, as Samantha reach down, and picked up a pink and white stripe kitten. "Hmm, I wonder how it got in here." Alex asked, as Samantha played with the kitten, but as Alex said that, Mark was startle, and looked down bellow the table." What do you see Mark?" Alex asked, looking interested. "Come on pick it up, and let's see it." Alex asked sounding inpatient, and lucky Mark did so, to show a fluffy reddish puppy. "Interesting colors, I've seen a lot of strange things but never a pink kitten before." Alex said smiling, since she had looked into the kid's minds, to see what animals they like, and their favorite color, and then conjure the two animals. "What are you going to name them?" Alex asked, not expecting an answer, but to her surprise, she did. "Can I keep her?" The small voice of Samantha said. "I think it is alright, so what are you going to name her?" Alex asked. "I think I'll call her Taffy." Samantha said, looking affectionately at the kitten. "And I will call you Fluffy." Mark said, as he rubbed the dog's fur. "Good names, but are you two hungry?" Alex asked, hoping for a response, and the two nodded. "And what do you want to eat?" Alex asked. "Can I have fried chicken?" Mark asked, as well as Samantha. "Alright then fried chicken it is." Alex said, glad she was able to get the kids talking.  
  
In a little while, as Alex and the children ate their chicken, Alex knew she should try to get them talking again. "Sam, Mark, I know you are hurting, I lost my relatives at the same time you lost your parents." Alex informed, as the two looked to her. "You lost someone too?" Samantha asked. "I did, my aunt, uncle and cousin." Alex said. "What about your parents?" Mark asked. "They died when I was a baby, so I don't remember them well; all I got is pictures of them." Alex said sadly. "Don't be sad, we can be your new family." Samantha said, looking hopeful. "I would like that very much, Mark what about you?" Alex asked looking to him. "Will you be like our big sister?" Mark asked. "Yes, I would love to be your older sister." Alex said, grinning, and the two kids smiled, but went back to eating quietly.  
  
Once lunch was over, Alex looked to Mark and Samantha. "Since I'm your big sister, will you both now talk to me?" Alex asked, and the two kids nodded. "Good, since there is something very important I need to tell you both, Mark you are a wizard, and Samantha, you are a witch." As Alex said that, Samantha looked very worried. "I'm not going to have wart and look ugly?" Samantha said, as she looked unsure about this. "No silly, that just made up tales that people with no magic tell to kids, and plus do I look ugly or have warts." Alex informed, to the relief of Samantha. "You are a witch." It was not a question. "Yes I am, and I will be taking you both to special school that teaches magic to both of you, or at least Mark, since Samantha is still too young to learn magic." Alex said, to the wide eye children. "Why am I too young?" Samantha asked. "You have to be eleven to start school, and since Mark is almost eleven he can start now." Alex said, to a happy Mark. "Can we see you do magic?" Mark asked, and Alex simply took out her wand and waved at the table, to make a two-foot chocolate ice-cream appeared on the table between them. "Dig in guys, it's not poison." Alex said as the two kids quickly dug in.  
  
During the rest of the day, Alex show Mark and Samantha Diagon Alley, and the kids was very curious about the shops, and people in strange clothes, but soon it came to an end as Alex looked at her watch. "Hay guys, we need to head to my school now." Alex said to two disappointed kids. "Don't worry, it will be fun, come and hold my hand." Alex said, and once they took Alex's hand, she teleported.  
  
In a little while, after Crystal greeted Alex, Mark and Samantha, they all sat in Crystal's office to listen to her plans. "Now that you are here, this is what we shall do." Crystal started as looked to the children. "Since Samantha is not old enough to attend my school, she will be port keyed to a primary wizard school, which she will stay during the school time, and will be spending weekends and nights here, till she is eleven, this will begin next week." Crystal informed. "As for Mark, he will be started his wizard education here next week, so he and his sister will have time to get use to living here." Crystal said pleasantly. "And now for other news, Alex I was doing some genealogy check on both yours and the Evans families, and found that you three, are actually distinct cousins." Crystal smiled at Alex shocked look. "Why didn't professor Dumbledore said anything about this, I could have lived with them?" Alex asked. "I'm pretty sure professor Dumbledore didn't know Alex, since I had to look deep into your family history to find a family that connects you three." Crystal said defending Dumbledore. "And I'm sure your blood protections, would not work, since there is a great generation gap between yours and Mark's family." Crystal informed, and Alex nodded accepting it. "Then it is official, we are cousins." Alex said, smiling at the two kids.  
  
Once Crystal saw Alex had accepted her new cousins, Crystal continued. "Alex, since you are actually eighteen, I can give you a choice to be Mark and Samantha Guardian." Crystal informed. "But professor isn't that dangerous, since we were going to keep my true age a secret?" Alex asked. "I will keep the records hidden, till the time is right to let it be known." Crystal said as she looked to Alex. "Then I accept being their guardian, but I should get pointers from professor Sirius, no wait, make that Remus, since he is a thousand times more responsible then Sirius." Alex joked. "Now that settled, I want you, Laura and Tina be the children's guides, and please make Mark and Samantha stay an enjoyable one." Crystal said, as she excused the children, whom quickly left to walk about.  
  
As Alex showed, Mark and Samantha about Crystal's school, Mark spoke up. "Ah Alex, what about our things, they are still in your car?" Mark asked. "Oh don't worry, I had banished them to your rooms, and my BMW was also banished to my special trunk, till I need it again, but let's hurry, it is almost dinner." Alex informed, and the three quickly went to the great hall, where the new Elementals were warmly welcome to the school. 


	10. New Element

A/N; Sorry about taking long, but I caught a cold, and it is slowing my writting progress, but expect the next chapter in two weeks, unless my cold is over by then, and thanks for the reviews, and look forward to reading more. Also I don't own Harry Potter or it's charecters.

Days later, after Alex brought her new found cousins to the school of Elementals, Alex was happily getting ready in her room, since today, she was going to learn what Element Mark Evans was, when there was a knock on the door. "Mark, Samantha you can come in now." Alex called out to them, and the door opened, to let the two kids in. "Good morning Aunty Alex." Both kids said at the same time. "Guys, please just call me Alex. Aunty Alex makes me feel old." Alex lightly scolded, but smiled, since they both were acting like Shawnee, since she been calling Alex Aunty, since the first time they met. "Aunty Alex, when are going to see my Element." Mark asked, ignoring Alex comment. "Probably after breakfast, I still need to see Professor Crystal, before I take you out to the practice field." Alex said; glad to be the one to help Mark search for his Element. "Can I come too, can I come too?" Samantha quickly asked. "Sorry Samantha, Mark needs to do this on his own, and we have a rule, which only two people are allowed to be out there, when practicing their Elemental power for the first time." Alex said, as she and her cousins left her room.  
  
Right after breakfast, Alex was in Crystal office, getting last minute instructions. "Are you sure Mark understands everything he read about Elementals, and how to show his aura?" Crystal asked. "I'm sure, since I had questioned him about the books, and he has no trouble answering all of it." Alex honestly said. "Good, then I hope he will find his Element today, and we can get started on his training, by tomorrow." Crystal informed, and Alex nodded. "Then I better get going Mark is anxious to get started." Alex said as she got up. "Alrighty then, good luck Alex." Crystal called out, as Alex left the office.  
  
Sometime later, Alex had teleported herself and Mark in the middle of the training field. "Now that we are here, let's start." Alex started, looking to Mark. "Now you remember what to do, Mark?" Alex asked. "Focus on my favorite thing I like to do." Mark said, without a doubt. "Good, then sit down, and close yours and get ready." Alex said, and Mark quickly sat down and did as Alex said.  
  
It took awhile for Mark's aura to show, and for a while, Alex was started to worry that Mark was not going to do it, till a orb of colors appeared around Mark. "Good you got it." Alex said, and Mark opened his eyes. "WOW, that my aura?" Mark asked. "Yep, now let's see what the dominant color is." Alex said, looking at the different colors.  
  
About ten minute of searching for a dominant color, Alex was confused. "That is strange, I should be able to tell the dominant color, but I can't." Alex said, as she slowly walked about the aura. "Aunty Alex, if you can't find my element, does that mean I'm not an Elemental?" Mark said, looking worried. "Of course you are one, since Professor Crystal can tell you have the ability, but not the element." Alex said, still looking.  
  
Another five minutes pass, Alex stopped her pacing. "This is getting nowhere, there got to be another…" Alex stopped, since just remembered something. "Darn, I guess I got to do that way?" Alex said looking unsure about it. "What are you going to do Aunty Alex?" Mark asked, seeing the way Alex was looking. "I will need to use my mind abilities, to probe for your Element, and this won't be easy, especially for me, according to my readings." Alex said, as she sat down in front of Mark. "Now close your eyes and we will get started." Alex said, as she closed her eyes, and concentrated on Mark.  
  
It took a second of concentration, and Alex was in a sea of colors swirling around her. "WOW, this is amazing." Alex thought; as streams of colors flew, pass her. "Now to find the dominant one," Alex thought, and started searching.  
  
It felt like hours, as Alex swam threw numerous colors, and still she could not find the dominant one. "Something's not right, Mark must be an Elemental." Alex thought, then it hit her, all colors was swirling more then a feet from her sight, and Alex could tell she was traveling threw a tunnel. "No way, the dominant color is crystal clear, but there is no known Element for it." Alex thought, as she stopped moving. "Shoot, how are going to train Mark, if we don't know his Element, unless…" Alex stopped thinking and closed her eyes, and now focused on the new Element.  
  
It took a moment, and Alex was standing in a meadow full of animals, trees, and plants. "Alright it is not fire for sure." Alex thought, since a vision of the Element, would show the most common form of it. "Not air, or water, and it can't be ground?" Alex thought, as she pace about. "Shoot, the books don't show anything like this for any of known Elements." Alex stopped thinking, and looked about. "One way to do this is to find what all of these have in common." Alex thought, and looked about.  
  
Alex looked about the meadow. "What do trees, plants and animals have in common?" Alex thought, and compared each one. "Intelligence, no. Cardiac systems, no. Eyes, no." After naming a large number of others, Alex got frustrated. "The only thing left is that they are all alive." Alex screamed, and it hit her. "Mark's Element is Life." With that thought, Alex closed her eyes, and in the next second, was in her body.  
  
Once Alex was back in her body, she looked to Mark. "That was fast, did you find my Element?" Mark asked. "What, how long was I out for?" Alex asked. "You were sitting for a couple minutes." Mark informed. "I know what's your Element is, Mark, but it is not in any books I had looked into, so let head back to Crystal's office." With that said, Alex teleported her and Mark back to the school.  
  
Once back in Crystal's office, Alex and Mark found Crystal pouring over a large book. "Alex there is no Life Element, listed in any of the records we have access to." Crystal said, before Alex could say anything. "But you are right; his Element is Life, meaning he may have the ability to control life energy." Crystal informed. "But what can that ability do?" Alex asked. "Simple, he can probably absorb life energy from other living things, to heal himself or others, to give strength to a dying person, maybe to the point that person will not die, there are so many possible uses for this Element." Crystal informed, to a shock Alex. "Do you think he could use this to bring people back from the dead?" Alex asked. "I'm afraid not, dead is dead no matter which way you slice it, there is no coming back, but if the person has been dead not more then ten minutes, there might be a chance to revive them." Crystal said looking lost in thought. "Then we should train Mark Element in secret, and only train him in shape-shifting with the others." Alex suggested, and Crystal nodded accepting the suggestion. "Then it is settled, Alex you can start training him in private, use your Mind Element, to help guide him with his powers, I'm sure it will help him greatly." Crystal suggested, and Alex nodded. "But for now, I think you should head back to Hogwarts, and take your cousins with you, since I think they would like the experience, and I want you three to come back before curfew." Crystal said and Alex nodded, as she left the office with Mark, to find Samantha.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Alex and her two cousins were called into Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore looked surprise at Alex's guests. "Why hello there, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, as he got up to meet Alex's cousins. "Professor Dumbledore, I would like you to meet my cousins, Mark, whom is a Life Elemental, and Samantha Evans." Alex said, as she introduced them. "Glad to meet you both." Dumbledore pleasantly said as he gesture them to sit, then looking at Alex. "A Life Element, I never thought there was one." Dumbledore said, looking unsure. "Yes, it did surprise both me and Professor Crystal, but we are sure about it professor." Alex confirmed. "Well then Mark, I hope you use your powers wisely." Dumbledore said pleasantly to Mark. "I will sir." Mark said, sounding like he meant it. "And Samantha, I am surprise, Crystal would let a child as young as you, enter her school." Dumbledore said. "I will be going to a primary wizarding school, till my powers start to manifest." Samantha said happily. "Well, I wish you luck on your ability." Dumbledore said pleasantly, and then turn to Alex. "I'm glad you have a family, I'm sure you are very happy now." Dumbledore said as he smiled at Alex. "I am sir, and Professor Crystal is letting me be their legal guardian." Alex said proudly. "Professor Crystal had chosen the right person for the job." Dumbledore said, as he smiled at Alex. "Professor Dumbledore, do you mind if I show Mark and Samantha about the school." Alex asked hopefully. "I will, only if you let me join you Alex." Dumbledore said as he smiled, and Alex nodded, as they left the office.  
  
Since many of the students and other professors was in classes, Alex, her cousins, and Dumbledore was the only ones in the hallway, talking about various things about Hogwarts, and showing interesting sight like the moving staircases and the enchanted ceiling. Then before lunch, Alex went into her trunk, to both show her cousins the rooms, and charm probably over five hundred StarFires broomsticks, before sending them off to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
As lunch came about, Alex and her cousins left Dumbledore as they headed to their tables in the great hall, and met up with her best friends. "Ron, Hermione, meet my cousins Mark and Samantha Evans." Alex said, as she introduced them. "Good to meet you both." Ron said brightly. "Alex, I did not know you had cousins. Are they going to the other school?" Hermione asked. "Yes, Mark is a Life Elemental, but since Samantha is too young to attend school, she is going to a primary wizard school." Alex informed, and soon, they all were catching up on latest news, which was not that much.  
  
Right after dinner, Sirius and Remus met Mark and Samantha, but unfortunately for Sirius, Alex made sure he didn't teach her cousins any pranks, unlike her Harry counterpart, Alex had no intention of making her cousins Marauders, had made sure Sirius knew that, before teleporting herself, and her cousins back to Crystals.


	11. Battle with Morgana

A/N; The finale battle will be in three parts, Battle with Morgana, Preparations, and Voldemort last stand. Actually the last two chapters, was suppose to be together, but an arguement between some characters, made it longer then expected, so I had to make it into two chapters, hope you like it, and please review.

With the arrival of May, found a worried Alex on the Astronomy tower watching the last dying rays of the setting sun. "Knut for your thoughts Alex." Dumbledore said, as he came up to her from the entrance to the tallest tower at Hogwarts. "Professor, are we ready for the final battle with Voldemort?" Alex asked, looking out at the lake, where a number of students were resting after a long day of classes. "Only time will tell, since we did everything possible for the finale battle that is ahead of us." Dumbledore said, as he joined Alex where she stood. "I know we'll win this one, but do you think we are ready for the next Darkness?" Alex asked, looking to Dumbledore. "Alex, you shouldn't worry, since we still don't know when it will be, but still you still need to do your OWLs next week, that should be enough worries for a fifth year." Dumbledore informed, but Alex shook her head. "Actually, I did them at Crystals last weekend, and the results should be at the Ministry." Alex informed. "I'd forgotten Crystal does her OWLs tests earlier then we do." Dumbledore said thinking. "But it is getting late, and Dinner should be starting." Dumbledore informed, and Alex now realized she was hungry. "Alright, let's go." Alex said, and followed Dumbledore threw the door.  
  
The following week, since fifth years would be taking their OWLs for the entire day, found Alex in her trunk, practicing some new spells. "Nebbia!" Alex called out, pointing her wand at a mannequin, creating a dense fog around it. "Good, this spell will be good for escapes." Alex thought, and waved her wand to disperse the fog. "Dolore!" Alex called out, and the spell hit the arm of the mannequin, making it glow red. "Good the pain spell will make anyone drop their wand." Alex thought, then went into other spells.  
  
After several hours of casting, Alex was resting in her common room, when a vision came to her. "NO IT CAN'T BE!" Alex yelled, waved her at herself and changed her clothes into her battle robes, and ran out of her trunk to teleport away.  
  
The second Alex appeared at the door." Come in Alex." Crystal called, and Alex went in. "Alex what is wrong?" Crystal said, looking shock in seeing Alex in her golden battle robes. "Professor, we need to evacuate the school now! I saw a vision of the school being attacked!" Alex warned. "No it can't be we are protected by powerful wards." Crystal said, trying to convince herself more then Alex. "Professor, I know what I saw. If we stay here it will be like a pride of lions tearing into a herd of sleeping lambs." Alex pleaded, and Crystal nodded in defeat and pressed a button on her desk. "All professors gather all students and head to the great hall; we are evacuating the school immediately. Take only what you can carry." Crystal said sounding urgent. "Let's head to the great hall Alex." Crystal started, but stopped, as she saw Alex having another vision. "Get everyone to Hogwarts, they will need all the help they can get, I'm needed here." With that said Alex teleported. "Great, I wish she told me what is going on." Crystal said, in defeat, but then felt a power, she did not believe possible. "What powerful dark magic! That's why we need to leave." Crystal said, now looking like the hounds of hell were on her heels she teleported away.  
  
Out in the training field, Alex was standing waiting, which unfortunately did not last long. "Mother dear, what an unexpected surprise." A now fifteen-year-old Morgana said, wearing a pure black robe. "I'm not your mother." Alex spat, as she wave her wand and it turn into a staff. "Neat trick, I believe you got it, at reality number 32, when you saved Merlin from another Voldemort." Morgana said grinning. "How did you know that?" Alex asked looking shocked. "I did not only have your magical strength, I also got your memories, spells and skills." Morgana said grinning, but Alex's face clearly stated 'I hope that reincarnation is real'. "But to let you know, I can do many of the spells and other abilities you can't do." Morgana said with a slight grin, and without warning, sheets of ice sprouted from the ground, and headed towards Alex, then in seconds she was in a solid block of solid ice.  
  
As Alex was trap in a block of ice, Morgana circled her. "My, how the mighty hath fallen, Mother dear." Morgana said in a voice that could freeze the sun. "Oh well, I better end this quickly, daddy wanted me to help take over Hogwarts." Morgana said, as she raised her hand. "Gabbia di luce!" A voice from behind Morgana called out, and a cage of pure light appeared around her. "The cage of light, failed to hold your evil counterpart, and from what I know, I'm much stronger then her." Morgana said, turning to an ice-free Alex. "I know that, I was hoping for a rest." Alex said. "And plus, this is a stronger…" Alex did not finish, as a dark light exploded from Morgana, throwing Alex to the ground.  
  
As Alex got up, she notice Morgana was free from her trap. "Damn it all to hell, this is not good. Can't I ever catch a break?" Alex thought, as she got up, and get in a defensive stand, with her staff pointed at Morgana. "Mother, how could you treat your only child like this?" Morgana said, looking venomously at Alex. "Like I said before, you may be the spawn of my flesh, but you are most definitely not a child, Nebbia!" Alex called out, creating a dense mist around Morgana, but it too did not last, since winds blew it away. "Oh mommy, did I mention, I am an Elemental, which is Shadow, Ice, and Wind, more then what you got hah!" Morgana said grinningly. "It doesn't matter how many Elemental powers you got, it is how you use them." Once Alex said that, a whirlwind of fire circled Morgana, but a dark mass, engulf the flames, and the fire quickly died out, leaving an untouched Morgana. "Even my Elemental powers are stronger then your pathetic powers." With that said, Morgana raised her hands, and a green light shot out. "Muro di luce!" Alex quickly called out, but beam shot straight threw her shield, and threw Alex twenty yards, before landing on the ground hard.  
  
Few seconds later Morgana apparated to where Alex fell. "The Girl who live, is now dead, so long mother-" Morgana did not finish, as she heard an unknown spell. "Disperda la magia dal piace di lei!" A voice called out, and a white beam hit Morgana. "What ever that spell is won't stop me." Morgana yelled, but froze, as the light created a black column that shot out into the sky. "I got to keep this spell on her." Alex said, as she continued to shot the white beam, but all too soon the beam was gone, leaving a weaken Alex.  
Without Alex supplying the magic, the black column dispersed, showing Morgana laying the ground. "What in the nine hells did you do to me?" Morgana weakly yelled, as she desperately tried to stand. "I removed all of your magic, so you are not a witch anymore." Alex said in a voice as hard as steel, and hoping Morgana would believe the lie, since Alex was not able to remove all of Morgana's magic. "No you can't do this." Morgana pleaded sounding very much like a child just after punishments was carrying out. "You're right, I can't. I did, you will not follow in your father's footsteps, and to stop you, I will banish you to another reality, where you will not be able to escape, and Portale magico!" Alex yelled, and a reddish mist appeared behind Morgana. "No, you can't." Morgana yelled. "Have a nice life, Morgana!" Alex said, and sent a psychic blast at Morgana and thrown her into the portal.  
  
Once Morgana was gone, Alex knew she was too weak to fight Voldemort and his large army, which would be engaging Hogwarts this afternoon. "Great, I know I not suppose to use this spell, but I got no choice, we must put to the end of Voldemort now." Alex said, and waved her staff about. "Mi porti ad ieri!" Alex shouted then in a flash, she was gone.


	12. Preparations

A/N; Is anyone reading this story, please reviw, so I will know.

In a flash of light, Alex appeared on the training field at Crystal's school of Elementals. "Great, I wonder if it worked, since I had only used that spell once while I was traveling." Alex thought, then felt waves of emotions from the supposedly empty school. "It did work; Crystal and the others are still in school, so I better get going." Alex said smiling, since she had time traveled back to the day before of the attack, and teleported away.  
  
Once in Dumbledore's office, Alex appearance surprise Dumbledore. "Alex, how is that I can sense two of you here?" Dumbledore asked looking shocked. "Professor, there is going to be two attacks tomorrow, one at Crystal's, which I will take care of, and the other here, at around five, and if my vision is correct, Voldemort is sending all of his Death Eaters, giants, and every Dark creature under his control, so we must get ready now for this attack." Alex quickly said, as she looked worried. "Also Crystal will bring her school here at noon tomorrow for added support, and lastly, I'm from tomorrow, right after I sent Morgana to another reality, hopefully trapped until hell freezes over." Alex finished. "So you have the ability to travel threw time." Dumbledore asked. "I can, since I know the time traveling spell, because of this, I need to avoid my past self, while I'm here, since I don't want to disrupt the timeline I know of." Alex said, and Dumbledore nodded. "Wise choice." Dumbledore said approvingly. "Since you didn't stay long enough to know the outcome of the battle here, you won't disrupt the future timeline by helping us." Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I will secretly get the Order, the Aurors, and others we can trust, and also have Remus and Sirius keep Alexandra busy." Dumbledore said, as he quickly wrote on some parchments. "One last thing, I will be in my trunk, using the time displacement room, so I can get all the rest I can, in a short time." Alex said, as she placed her shrunken trunk on the ground to make it big again, and then went into it, since she knew; she will need more then 12 hours of rest, before the big battle with Voldemort.  
  
Four hours later, in a large private room in the school, and away from prying students, a fully rested Alex, along with Dumbledore, was standing in front of over hundreds of wizards and witches waiting for the assembly to begin. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Dumbledore began, looking at the audience, as he spoke. "At five PM tomorrow, Hogwarts will be attacked by Voldemort and ALL of his dark forces will be with him." As Dumbledore informed, there gasps from all around him. "We can't fight a force that large." Some said. "We will be slaughtered." Another good number of wizards said. "Please hear me out." Dumbledore called out, to quiet everyone. "At noon tomorrow, we will have a school of Elementals to help us, which bring us about sixty-eight more to defend us, in addition to those forces Alex here has some surprises for Voldemort and his forces. Alex?" Dumbledore then gestured to Alex for her to talk.  
  
As Alex stood, she looked about. "I have in my possession, a number of special magical weapons, strong enough to wipe out small groups of giants, Vampires and werewolves." Once Alex said that, a table appeared, showing one-inch diameter colored marbles. "These marbles have unbelievable powers in them." Alex started. "This white one, when it explodes it will put a giant into a coma, or groups of Death Eaters in a range of fifteen yards." Alex said holding a white marble. "Now for the vampires, this small clear marble can create sunlight, once they explode, it will instantly kill any vampire within ten yards or cause third-degree burns within fifteen yards." Alex said, as she showing the marble balls. "Now for the werewolves, this ball will help us with that." Alex said, picking up a small silver marble. "Instead of light, this will send out a cloud of gas, that has properties of silver, this will kill any werewolves within ten yards of the explosion." As Alex said that, she saw many of the wizards look hopeful, since these items, could harm other types of Dark creatures, other then what Alex had listed. "Now all marbles, can either be thrown, or you can use this sling shot, which is charm to throw a marble ten times it usual distance." Once Alex said that, the audience nodded in approval for the items.  
  
After a few minutes of loud agreements for the uses of the items, Alex called out. "Quiet down, that isn't all I've got for you." Alex shouted, and soon, it was quiet. "Now, these items are for our second line of defense." With that said, everyone was looking to Alex. "By tomorrow at noon, we will have magical traps set up in the forbidden forest, about thirty yards into the forest, I will not go into details, but hopefully they will take out a good number of the Dark creatures, along with many Death Eaters, before they have a chance to be a threat." Alex said, and the audience approved of the idea.  
  
Once everyone voiced his or her approval, Dumbledore step up. "Thank you all, I knew you will agree to this, and hopefully, in two days, we all will be free of Voldemort, but for now, let's plan how we will use these items, and set up a defense perimeter for Hogwarts." With that said, a map of Hogwarts appeared on the wall behind Dumbledore. "For tomorrow's battle, I will have a selected number of students' third and fourth years, who will provide covering fire using these weapons." As Dumbledore said that that, there was a number of disagreements were heard from the audience. "The students will be out of range of the Death Eater spells." Dumbledore interrupted. "Since the students will be on the battlements that surround the school, they will have clear shots of the enemy forces, so there will be no danger to them." Dumbledore said, to a still unsure audience. "Now another selected group of students of fifth year and up will help defend the school." There were again shouts of disagreements, but Dumbledore spoke up. "These students were trained by Alexandra Potter, to use spells, that could quickly turn the tide of this war, and I can assure you all they'll be a great help." Dumbledore assured the dissenters, and then went into the other plans, for defending the school.  
  
In three hours, the meeting was over, and port keys was handed out, that would activate five minutes to five, to send their owners to their defense positions at Hogwarts, and soon the room was quickly emptying out.  
  
As the defenders were leaving, many had stopped by Dumbledore and Alex, wishing them luck, and voice their concerns, but luckily Dumbledore had diminish much of them, till the last group came up to Alex. "Alexandra Potter!" yelled an all too familiar voice that made Alex jump to the roof. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley how nice to see you both again." Alex asked nicely but wondered why Molly looked upset. "Care to explain, HOW you have guardianship of two children, and WHY I had not yet met them." Molly said in a deceptively calm voice, as she looked to Alex. "Since they are my distant cousins and I am their only living relative, and I'm only allowed to travel between schools." Alex said praying to god that it was a good enough explanation for Molly. "That is not good enough; I expect to meet them before the school year is up." Molly commanded, and Alex quickly nodded thankful that that was the only thing she demanded. "Good, now I hope you are treating them nicely, but for now, I want to know about them." Molly said, dragging Alex to some chairs, and in short order she began to interrogate Alex about her living cousins.  
  
In a far corner of the room, three grins was place on three professors. "Oops, we should have seen that coming." Sirius said smiling. "Ah yes, Molly always keeps her children on a very short leash, and Alex is no exception." Dumbledore said agreeing with Sirius. "I think would be wise for us to make a run for your office professor Dumbledore, since I no intention of feeling the wrath of Molly, that woman could make god feel guilty for making man." Remus warned, and the three quickly left the room, since Molly knew of Alex having the guardianship of her cousins from Ron, whom had Owled his mom about it.  
  
An hour later, in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius were going over the plans for the battle when an owl flew in. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, help us live through this." Sirius said looking horrified at the Howler that dropped between them.  
  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, REMUS LUPIN, AND SIRIUS BLACK  
  
HOW DARE YOU LEAVE A DEFENSELESS GIRL TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO ME! I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO HEX YOU ALL HELL AND BACK! IF I SEE ANY OF YOU IN THE NEXT TWELVE HOURS, THE LIGHT WILL HAVE THREE MORE GRAVES TO DIG! HOWEVER, SINCE I'M TO MEET ALEX'S COUSINS TOMORROW, EXPECT ME TO BE THERE AN HOUR EARLY, TO HAVE A NICE LONG 'CHAT' WITH YOU THREE. IN ADDITION, IF FOR ANY REASON ANY ONE OF YOU DOES NOT SHOW UP, YOU WILL ALL WISH VOLDEMORT WERE IN MY PLACE.  
  
SIGNED MOLLY WEASLEY.  
  
With that said, the Howler burnt until it was ashes, leaving three professors, who were so pale that sheets of paper look black. "I think I will take an early vacation tomorrow." Sirius said looking grief stricken about the meeting. "I think I will join you Sirius." Remus said looking just as grief stricken. "You two will not do such a thing, unless I get to go." Dumbledore said, also not looking forward to the meeting. "But since I got a school to run, and the battle later that evening, we all are stuck here till then." Dumbledore said, as he and the other two sighed in defeat. "Good thing, I will be nice and cozy in my trunk. Oh yeah, I was there when she wrote that, so I got you some earplugs." Alex said just after she appeared, she tossed them a box, and jumped into her open trunk, and it quickly closed. "Lucky for her, she will be safe from Molly in there." Sirius said, as they all called it a night, and they went their separate ways all looking like sentenced to die at dawn.  
  
The next morning, almost an hour before the School of Elementals to arrive, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius looked like they were waiting for their execution. "Do you think Molly will make it quick and painless?" Remus asked, as he shuddered. "I doubt it, but maybe Alex could send us to the future, to the time of the attack, I'm sure the Death Eaters will make it quick." Sirius said, but a voice sounded from behind them from Alex's trunk. "Not a chance in hell, I shall quite enjoy hearing your verbal torture- uh, discussion." Alex said, from inside her locked, and heavily protected trunk. "Alex dear, please come out and join us." Dumbledore politely asked, since Alex has not shown herself since yesterday. "No thank you, I experienced the unique feel of her chat yesterday, so I'm staying in here." Alex started, but another voice stopped her. "ALEXANDRA POTTER!" Called out a new voice, that startled everyone. "GET OUT HERE NOW!" Molly continued from the doorway, and entered with Arthur Weasley right behind her. "Ma'am yes, Ma'am, I am coming out now!" Alex said, and in a few minutes, she was coming out of the trunk.  
  
Once everyone got settle, three professors, and one student, held their breath waiting for the final blow, that would probably end the world as they knew it, but it never came. "I sure hope your cousins will be alright here?" Molly asked pleasantly, causing the four to fall off their chair in shock. "Alex, are you sure, they will be well taken care of, during the battle." Molly stopped, now seeing the way everyone was. "What has gotten into all of you?" Molly asked, as the four picked themselves up. "Molly dear, I think, they were expecting the 'Molly Weasley' equivalent of the H-Bomb." Arthur suggested, and Molly nodded. "Alright then, I should get that out of the way, and then down to business." Molly pleasantly said, then looking straight at Dumbledore. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, you knew I was interested in knowing anything new about Alex." Molly said in a way that could melt steel. "Care to tell me why her guardianship of her cousins never came up, when I had ask about her, after our Order meetings, for the past couple months?" Molly said in a way that made everyone cringe. "Molly, Alex guardianship was held in secret, for the safety of both Alex, and her cousins-" Dumbledore started, trying to defend himself. "Because of that, I thought that the information was given on a need to know basis." Dumbledore finish, but realize his mistake in his words too late. "NEED TO KNOW BASIS!" Molly yelled, making everyone wishing that Voldemort would hurry up and get here, since he would not stand a chance against Molly as she is now. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! I treated Alex like one of my own family, from the first day I laid eyes on her, even when she was a he, I had helped raise her/him, when she/he came to stay at the Burrow, I made sure she/he ate properly, and helped her after she returned to us as a girl." Molly said, her anger now rising further. "And you think I was not close to her." Molly said glaring at Dumbledore, in a way, that a Basilisk would not survive looking at her. "Molly, I'm sorry, I was not thinking clearly." Dumbledore simply said, since he was running out of excuses. "Apology accepted, and next time, I had better be fully informed, or you will not be nearly as lucky as today." Molly finished.  
  
After the last warning, everyone thought Molly was done scolding, but were wrong, dead- they wish- wrong. "SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN, YOU BOTH ARE NOT OFF THE HOOK." Molly started up again. "What did we do?" Both Sirius and Remus asked looking confused. "Not what you did, what you would do." Molly said, glaring at the two friends. "If I hear so much as one word that the kids are turning into another Fred and George, I will have your hides nailed to my bedroom door, do I make myself clear?" Molly finished, and the two quickly nodded, not wanting to say anything, that might turn on them. "Good, now that settle, we can talk about Alex's cousins." Molly said pleasantly, but unfortunately, the hour was almost up, and Alex had noticed it. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley, we should head out now, to meet Professor Crystal and her students out at the lake." Alex suggested, and Dumbledore quickly agreed. "Yes, we better get going, Remus, Sirius, you two should also come with us." Dumbledore suggested, and they all left the office.  
  
Once outside by the lake, Alex, and her company only needed to wait a few minutes, before a loud pop sounded, and over fifty wizards and witches appeared. "Headmistress Crystal, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, to a surprise Crystal. "Thank you Headmaster, but how did you know we was coming, I thought Alex left here as soon, as she got the vision?" Crystal said looking to her welcoming party. "I can answer that." Said Alex, while at the same time was bowl over by two young kids. "Aunty Alex!" They said, knocking Alex to the ground, as they hug her. "Hey guys, I was only gone for a few days." Alex said smiling, as she gave each a hug, and then painfully got up. "ALEX! But how, I just left you to deal with Morgana just a few minutes ago." Crystal said, looking unsure. "And she is dealing with her. Please Headmistress Crystal, everything will be explained in my office." Dumbledore started. "As for your students and staff, professor's Sirius Black and Remus Lupin will escort them to the third floor corridor, where our elves made it livable for your entire school." Dumbledore suggested, and Crystal nodded, and they left in two groups.  
  
As Alex's group got into the school, Alex turned to Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, why not bring Mark and Samantha to the kitchens, and get something for them to eat, and then come by Dumbledore's office later." Alex suggested and Molly nodded, as Alex knelt down to face her cousins. "Go with her, I need to talk to professors in private." Alex said, and the two cousins reluctantly left with Molly.  
  
Back in Dumbledore's office, Alex told Crystal everything, and Crystal was more willing to help. "Count me in, I would like to help take out the Death Eaters, since many of the orphans I get, was thanks to them." Crystal said, looking determine to help. "Professor Crystal, would your entire student body be able to help us." Dumbledore asked. "I'm afraid not, not all of them can use their powers to the fullest, but I'm sure they will be perfect for your covering fire tactic." Crystal informed. "Good, we will need all the help we can get, let get planning now." Dumbledore suggested, and they all went into the battle plans.  
  
Three hours, before the final battle with Voldemort, Alex was telling her adventures in Hogwarts to her cousins as they walked to the lake, but her thoughts was the Prophecy she herself had predicted. "Great, I have a terrible feeling; Morgana will be back, in six months." Alex thought, as she walked. "But how, she is trap in that reality I sent her, unless." Alex stopped walking, since just remember something, Morgana had told her. "Aunty Alex, what is wrong?" Mark asked, looking puzzled. "Oh nothing Mark, now where was I?" Alex asked. "You were telling us about the time you first met your God-father at the shrieking shack." Samantha said. "Ah yes I remember." Alex said, and continued with the story, at the same time trying to forget the thought she just had, since it couldn't be.  
  
Less then an hour before the battle Alex and all the professors were in Dumbledore's office, going over last minute plans. "Alex is all the traps set?" Dumbledore asked. "They should be, there is enough out there to take out almost half of his army at least I hope." Alex said. "This will increase our odds in surviving this war." Dumbledore said. "But sir, what about the other Darkness, in the prophecy Alex predicted?" Mcgonagal asked. "Let's take things one at a time shall we." Dumbledore said. "But for now, lets head out, and get ready, Alex you know what to do." Dumbledore asked. "Yes, everything is ready; we better get the Defense club to their stations." Alex suggested, and everyone got up. "I wish everyone luck, and I do hope, we will see each other again, after the battle." Dumbledore said, as hope that no one will die in this battle, as he watched his friends and professors leave his office.


	13. Battle for Hogwarts

A/N; This and the next two chapters somehow gotten deleted, so I am just reposting them now.

Thirty minutes to five in the afternoon, no one outside Hogwarts could tell anything was different, because of the new charms that were set up to hide the defenders, and Alex was checking the charms from the battlements. "Everything seems to be fine here professor Dumbledore." Alex said, as she waved her wand at the charms. "Good, Sirius and Remus should have the Defense club informed, and split up to their groups. Are the special marbles ready?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, they are in these special bags, that replicate them, and would give each student an endless supply, all they need to do, is say what they need, and the bag will give it to them." Alex said, pointing to pile of over two hundred bags and slingshots. "Very good, this will help us a lot." Dumbledore informed, as he looked over the battlements, that showed Hogsmeade in the distance, beyond the forbidden forest. "Wow Alex, this charm is perfect; you can see anything clearly, no matter what the distance is." Dumbledore said, since he could name almost all the students sitting or walking over a hundred yards from the battlements. "The charm goes all the way around the school, and not only make everything crystal clear, at night, it make the grounds look like it is daylight." Alex said, smiling, since it her who found this neat charm in her library. "This will be good for night attacks, but let's hurry; it is almost time to go." Dumbledore said gravely, and they left to meet the others.

At five minutes to five, Hundreds of pops sounded around the school, and hundreds of wizards and witches hurried to their positions around the castle, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Three minutes to five, loud bangs and shouts of pain erupted from the forest, and everyone quickly got their wand out, ready for battle to come.

On the battlements facing Hogsmeade, Alex could see her traps being set off. "Too bad, those traps are design to capture or hurt them bad enough to be a treat." Alex thought, and then turned to her secondary defenders. "Ok here is his line-up: First up are the Giants, after that come werewolves, and finally, vampires and other Dark creatures, so get your slingshots ready." Alex commanded, but a shout sounded. "But Alex, the sun is still up, how are the vampires and werewolves, going to attack our positions?" A third year asked. "Shut up and look up. That is how they will be able to attack us!" Alex said, pointing her hand to the sky, where large black disk started to block out the sun. "Voldemort is using some sort of ancient magic to make it night now." Alex said, before teleporting away.

At the entrance to the school, as daylight started to turn dark, Alex appeared near Dumbledore. "They are coming, and our second defense is already." Alex informed. "Good, now we wait." Dumbledore said, just as streaks of white lights shot above them, and into the forest. "I believe that the giants have arrived." Alex said, just as huge explosions knocked over several sixty-foot tall giants, causing them to fall onto their smaller allies. "EVERYONE GET READY, they're coming now." Alex yelled, since the falling giants, had scattered the other Dark allies, into coming out of the forest before the early night settle. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm heading back up to the battlements." Alex called out, and Dumbledore nodded, as Alex teleported.

Back at the battlements, what Alex saw was chaos; as hundreds streaks of lights, rained down on the dark creatures, which barely made it halfway across the open ground, before they cut down like trees near a logging company. "Now for the million Galleon question, where are all the Death Eaters?" Alex thought, and began sending out her senses. "Voldemort, you will not get the jump on us!" Alex said in a rage so fierce that it made Molly Weasley temper look like an angry butterfly. "Helios, Lily I need you both!" Alex called out, and the two appeared. "Lily, look out for any Dark creatures the students or professors had miss, and take care of them." Alex said, and Lily nodded, before flying into the battle below. "Helios follow me, we don't have much time." Alex said, before teleporting.

At the secrete entrance to Honeydukes, Alex pointed her wand at the left side of the entrance. "Barriera Electrica!" Alex called out, and for a second a wall of light appeared, before disappearing. "Anti Maghi Leggeri!" Alex said, and nothing happen. "Hopefully the Electric barrier will make the Death Eaters go, where I want them to go, and the anti Light wizard spell, will stop others before they get hurt." Alex said, before running down the hallway, while at same time, casting the two spells, at a number of adjourning hallways.

Just three minutes after Alex left, Voldemort was furious. "ALEXANDRA POTTER! I know this is your doing." Voldemort hiss at the barrier, where on the other side, was five of his Death Eaters on the ground, their bodies was smoking from 25 gigavolts of electricity. "This way men. Move it! Hustle up!" Voldemort yelled, letting a fair number of his men take the lead.

After losing forty out of his original eighty men to the barriers, Voldemort found himself facing the moving staircases. "What in the nine hells is going on here!" Voldemort screamed out as he scanned for students. "Looking for me, Riddle?" Alex called out, from the next floor across from Voldemort, as she held her staff out. "Attack her, but I want her alive!" Voldemort commanded, and a group of Death Eaters rushed up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Alex smiled, as she watched twenty Death Eaters rush up to her. "If you don't surrender, you won't live to see the sunrise." Alex simply said, as a Death Eater was about five feet from her. "What was that Potter?" The unknown Death Eater asked, as he stopped to stare at Alex. "Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself." Alex said, as she tapped the ground with her staff, and the stairs vanished from under the Death Eaters, making them all fall approximately 5,000 feet.

One floor below Alex, Voldemort was more furious, as he stood with his remainder Death Eaters. "Potter, get down here, or I will destroy the school." Voldemort yelled. "I doubt that, since in effect I herded you here like cattle." Alex informed him in a bemused tone. "But if you want to duel me, just ask." As Alex said that, she waved her hand at Voldemort, and he disappeared, and reappeared ten feet from Alex. "But due to the fact that if we used our wands we would have more luck throwing rocks at each other, any ideas? It would be a first." Alex asked, as she faced Voldemort whom had a very evil smile on his serpentine face. "I have taken a liking to swordsmanship." Voldemort said, as a silver sword appeared out of thin air. "The sword of Slytherin, you must have help from your daughter to get it from Slytherin's lost tomb." Alex said with disgust. "Yes our daughter was very informative, including helping to cast the Ageless spell." Voldemort said proudly. "Did she also tell you, the spell does not stop you from dieing only ageing?" Alex said, as her staff, started to glow, and shrank to four feet, and turn to a golden sword, with the name ALEXANDER POTTER, written on the blade. "Made this myself, and Merlin added some nice powerful charms to it." Alex said proudly. "Enough gloating, we are here to duel." Voldemort said, and swung at Alex's neck, which she blocked without trouble.

At the same time, at the school entrance, Dumbledore and Crystal were surveying the battlefield, since they seem to have driven the Dark creatures away for the time being. "Look like the surviving Dark creatures are in retreat." Dumbledore said, as he scanned the forest. "Nope, it's a ruse; I sense a much larger group, still in the forest." Crystal said looking worried. "I better contact Alex to…" Crystal stopped, as she closed her eyes. "Professor, Alex is in the school fighting Voldemort." Crystal said, with fear in her eyes. "May God be with and please keep her safe." Dumbledore said, as the next wave of Dark creature's race out into the battlefield, and everyone renew the fighting.

Back at the moving staircases, Alex was in a life and death battle with Voldemort. "Give up Potter, and I will let you live." Voldemort hissed, as he swung his sword at Alex chest. "Hay, watch it snake breath." Alex said, swinging her sword, to deflect Voldemort blade, and gave him swift hard kick to his stomach, but only succeeded in making him flinch. "Now, now Potter, you don't need to get physical." As Voldemort said that, and without warning, he kicked Alex so fast, Alex did not see it coming, and it threw her into the next stairway leading to the next floor.

As Alex painfully got up, there were cheers from the Death Eaters trap below her. "Helios, tell them that there has been a change of menu. Instead of Potter kabob's, we'll be having Death Eater drumsticks, Super Extra Crispy." Alex telepathically sent out, and her golden Phoenix flew at the Death Eaters, and at the same time, sent out hundreds of fireballs, that either took almost all of them out, or sent the rest into hiding.

Once standing, Alex was in pain from where he kicked her, and knew it took great strength, to hurt her, threw her battle robes. "Not five minutes into our battle, and you are already hurt." Voldemort informed, as he and Alex slowly went up the stairs. "I maybe hurt, but I can still fight." Alex said, and then swung her sword at Voldemort, but he blocked it, and pushed Alex making her trip unto the stairs.

As Alex landed, Voldemort sword was at her neck. "Your skills, in swordsmanship though most impressive are not good enough to fight a Master." With that said, Voldemort lunged sword at Alex's neck, but Alex teleported further up the stairs, just out of reach of his blade. "Some Master, you are using a strengthening potion to heighten your strength and agility, it no wonder I can't get past your defenses." Alex said, just now realizing it, as she quickly got up again. "Very perceptive of you, to bad it will not help you in anyway." Voldemort said, as he continued up the stairs.

As Alex backed up, she was suddenly afraid, since she was starting to feel strong Dark magic emitting from Voldemort. "You MONSTER, you were draining your own daughter's magic, to make yourself stronger." Alex yelled at Voldemort. "Like Morgana would have notice, since her powers been growing stronger almost daily, so she never knew I was slightly draining her magic for my needs." Voldemort said proudly at his accomplishment. "That is low, even for you." Alex started, but both were caught off guard, when the moving staircase they were on, suddenly moved and then stopped about halfway, before connecting to another part of the floors. "YOU, you did this somehow." Voldemort yelled at Alex. "I only want to make sure, you don't escape." Alex said, as she prepare for what she knew, would be the finale battle with Voldemort.

Back outside, it was chaos, as Dementors glided their way across the ground littered with dead werewolves and ashes that use to be vampires. "Ok, Fire and Ice Elementals, we need you up front pronto." Crystal called out using telepathic abilities. "Patronus Firing Squads up front now!" Dumbledore called out, and almost all of the Defense club members stepped up. "Sirius, Snape, I need a moment of your time please." Dumbledore called out to them, and the two quickly went to Dumbledore. "Head to the moving staircases, but use the hiding passages to get there, don't use the hallways." Dumbledore warned. "You'll find Alex there, try to help her in any way you can." Dumbledore said, as the two quickly left the defense line, as students sent dozens of silver animals at the Dementors, to send them back, at the same time, fireballs, and large icicles, came down like meteors on the unexpected Dementors, killing them before they become a treat.

At the moving staircases, Alex and Voldemort was staring each other down. "Last chance Potter! Will you join me, or join your parents?" Voldemort said, as he pointed his sword at Alex. "Never, I will never join you Riddle." Alex shouted, and slammed her sword into Voldemort's sword, causing it to swing to the side, but Voldemort swung around quickly and again swung the sword at Alex, but she teleported behind Voldemort, only to be facing his wand. "Reducto!" Voldemort shouted, sending Alex flying down the stairway, but thanks to a sticking charm, Alex were saved from falling off the stairway, but was hanging by a foot, that was stuck to the bottom of the stairs.

Just below Alex, Sirius and Snape could only watch in Horror, as Alex dangled in mid air, with only her foot supporting her. "We got to help her!" Sirius called out, as he took out his wand, but Snape held him back. "Stop it mutt, she's too far up, so we can't get a clear shot." Snape said in defeat, as they watched Voldemort look down at a helpless Alex.

As Voldemort looked down at Alex, he gave an evil grin. "You pervert, stop looking there!" Alex yelled, but was glad her battle robes stick to her like skin, so it would not fall off. "No thanks I like the view from here." Voldemort started, but Alex raised her sword to point to the bottom of the stairway. "Reducto!" Alex called out, and destroyed the steps Voldemort was on, and sent him flying up the stairs, as Alex was blown off the step, she did a mid air flip, and teleported back onto the stairway.

As Alex appeared, she placed a shield around her, absorbing the next blast from Voldemort. "Reducto!" Alex yelled at Voldemort, and the blast both destroyed his wand and threw his sword to the side, then sent him flying back up the stairs.

As Voldemort landed, his body were covered in blood, but was still in one piece. "Give up Riddle, you have lost the battle." Alex said, as she stopped a foot from where Voldemort laid. "Not a chance, you may destroy this body, but I will return, much stronger then I am now." Voldemort said weakly, and then he coughed up some blood. "Not this time, Riddle." As Alex said that, she plunge her sword into Voldemort's heart, and threw the bottom of the steps. "Spirito sia andato!" Alex yelled, causing a black beam to shoot from her sword, and it created a round mist. "So long Riddle, have a nice trip to hell." As Alex said that, a dark human like shadow flew from under Voldemort, and was screaming straight into the mist, and in a second, the mist was gone.

It took a few seconds for Alex to compose herself, before she could remove her blade from Voldemort's dead body. "It's finally over. MOM, DAD, I did it! Riddle is finally gone." Alex said, as the staircase, return to its original floors.

As Alex stepped unto the floor above where Sirius and Snape were, she smiled at them. "I did it; Riddle is finally gone for good." Alex said happily, but a voice sounded behind her. "Accio Slytherin sword!" A familiar voice sounded, and before Alex could react, a sharp pain shot threw her stomach, as a blood covered silver blade was seen, sticking out Alex's front. "DIE Potter, you will pay for what you did to me." As same voice said that, Alex turned to face three not too happy Death Eaters. "Sorry Draco, but you will not see me die." Alex said weakly, and then sent a psychic blast at the three Death Eaters, sending them hard into the wall, breaking every bone in their body, and killing them before they hit the floor.

Down a floor from Alex, Snape and Sirius only could stare in horror, as the blade appeared. "Come on Snape, this way." Sirius hurriedly said, as he grab Snape's arm, and they went into a secret passage.

Once Snape and Sirius appeared on Alex's floor, they froze as they saw Alex lying on the ground. "NO ALEX, IT CAN'T BE!" Sirius yelled, as he knelt by Alex. "We've got to get her to the hospital wing; we can use the emergency port keys." Snape said, as he took out a one-inch silver phoenix, and they both touch it, as they held Alex's hand. "Hospital wing!" Snape said, and the three vanished.


	14. Mind Games

A/N; Repost of this chapter.

In an unknown hospital, several doctors were discussing about a patient in their ward, that seemed to be catatonic, but every now and then would talk as if she was talking to someone else. "Have you heard the latest story Alexandra Smith said." One doctor asked as they walked through the hallway. "No I haven't Dr. Ross, but I would like to hear it." The other doctor said. "It appears, that Alexandra finally defeated Voldemort but after that, she just stopped talking." Ross said, as the other physician looked worried. "I know she did this several times when she appears have gotten hurt in her dream state, so was there any indication she was?" The other doctor asked. "No Dr. Abe, from what we can tell, from the one sided conversations, there was probably no one left to hurt her." Dr. Ross said, as they stopped by the said patient room. "I sure hope this means, that she will wake soon, since it is almost a year since she been here." Abe said, as he looked to where a young girl was sleeping." I'm sure hope so, come on, let go and check out the other children in our care." Ross said; as they continued, pass the room.

The sunlight filter into the room had awoken Alex, as she lay in her bed. "What in the name of all that is magical is going on? And better yet, where am I?" Alex thought, as she sat up from her bed. "WHAT THE…" Someone said, and Alex turned to a doctor in the doorway. "Who are you, and where am I?" Alex asked the doctor. "My name is Dr. Ross, and you are in St. Frances hospital, being treated for some injuries from car accident that happened a year ago." Ross said, as he came into the room. "Car accident, I don't remember it, for one thing. For another whom am I?" Alex said, looking confused. "Not surprising, you had a very serious head wound, that had you in a coma for almost a year, but for now just lie still, so I can check you over." Ross said, as he took out a stethoscope, and started to examine Alex.

In about an hour, Ross was finishing Alex's examination, which ended when he took some of her blood. "Ouch, that part I can live without." Alex complained, as she rubbed her arm. "That should do it for now," Ross said, ignoring Alex, "But right now, I should move you to another floor, since I'm almost sure you won't relapse into a coma again." Ross informed, as he left to make the necessary arrangements.

By lunchtime Alex was place in another floor, where she would meet her parents, but this had worried her, because she had no memories of them, before the accident. "What am I suppose to do or say, since I can't remember any of my family members." Alex thought, as she looked over several photos of a forgotten family, each had name of each person on the photos. "Mom is name Lillian Smith, with red hair, and young looking." Alex thought as she memorized the picture. "Dad name is Jameson Smith, unruly black hair, also young looking." Alex thought as she looked over her dad picture. "Brittany Smith, younger then Alex, but she could pass as her identical twin." As Alex looked over her sister, she felt lightheaded. "Oh my head…" Alex said, and laid back on the bed, her eyes already closed.

Blackness engulf Alex, as she tried to wake up, since she feared, she was going into a coma again, but stopped as she saw a figure with white hair, and wearing strange looking robes, standing in front of her. "Alex, you must remember, who you are…" The figure started, but quickly cut off, when Alex opened her eyes, to face a worried looking Ross. "Thank god, I almost thought we lost you." Ross said, as he checked Alex over. "Why what happened?" Alex asked. "I found you asleep, and I tried to wake you for lunch, but I couldn't wake you for the last five minutes." Ross said, in a worried tone. "I need to run some extra tests, to make sure you are alright." Ross said, as he quickly left the room.

At the same time, the white hair woman blinked, and looked unto some worried faces. "What ever the poison from that sword is, it's keeping Alex in a dreamlike state, and blocking her memory, so she can't remember anything." Crystal said, with a worried tone. "We got to find a way to wake her, or Alex will die in a week." Promfrey said looking to the group. "I will try again to get into her mind, but it won't be easy, since Alex's mind had automatically shielded herself against outside forces." Crystal said looking unsure if she can do this again. "Let me try going into her mind." A young voice said, and everyone turn to a small red headed boy. "Mark, you are not a mind Elemental, you can't possibly go into Alex's mind." Crystal said, looking unsure. "Actually I can, by sending my life energy into her, and then manipulating my life-force to mirror hers, I can create a temporary connection, so I can easily go threw her mind shield." Mark said, hoping they would let him try it. "And how do you know you can do this." Crystal asked, since she was not aware about this new ability of Marks. "Ah, Alex and I were experimenting on controlling my life energy, and I not only accidentally possess Alex, I was able to see into her mind." Mark said, looking uncomfortable. "Ah, it is something I would never want to do again, since I saw and experience everything Alex done in her lifetime." Mark continued then shuddered at the things he saw. "Mark, are you sure you want to do this." Crystal asked, since she could sense his discomfort. "Alex is my cousin, and I want to pay her back for what she did, to help me and my sister." Mark informed, and Crystal nodded. "This might be the only way to get threw to Alex, so please be careful Mark." Crystal said looking worried, and Mark stood besides Alex's bed, and closed his eyes.

It took a moment, as Mark stood over an unconscious Alex; a light glow surrounded both children, then in a few minutes to everyone's surprise, Alex's eyes opened. "That was fast." Alex said, in Mark voice. "I should be able to find Alex in her dreams, and help her out of this." Mark said, as Alex body lied still. "Hurry Mark, you shouldn't stay in Alex's body for too long." Crystal warned, and Alex's eyes closed.

In an instant, Mark found himself in a Muggle hospital. "Hmm, this is unexpected, why would Alex be here in here dreams?" Mark thought, as his search about for Alex, but luckily found her in matter of minutes.

In Alex room, Ross just finished examining Alex. "You seem fine Alex." Ross started, as he looked over some papers. "But to make sure, I would like to keep you for a week, but your parents should arrive by tonight." Ross informed, before heading out to do some errands.

Once Ross left the room, Mark entered. "ALEX, we are so worried about you." Mark said, as he quickly went to Alex's bed and hugged her. "Ah, do I know you? You look familiar." Alex asked looking unsure. "Alex, it's me Mark Evans, your distant cousin." Mark said, to the confusion of Alex. "But Dr. Ross didn't mention your name." Alex said, since Ross, been helping her with her relative's names. "Alex, this isn't real, you were stabbed with a poisoned sword and it created this reality, to weaken you as you slowly die without you knowing." Mark tried to inform, but Alex did not seem to believe him. "NO, I was in a coma; I was not stabbed or dieing." Alex said, shaking her head. "Alex, please you got to believe me, this is not real." Mark tried again, but someone entered the room. "Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Dr. Ross said. "What the- I know you." Mark said, recognizing Ross from somewhere. "Of course you have seen me, I work here." Ross said, stating the obvious to Mark. "NO, you are the cause of Alex being trap in the dream Salazar Slytherin." Mark said, since he recognized him from a history of magic book. "You not a dream person, you are real, but how did you get in here." Slytherin said sounding shock. "None of your business Slytherin, I'm here to get rid of you and free my cousin." Mark said in a tone that would make the devil himself think twice about toying with him. "Get rid of me, I was created by Slytherin when he place part of his life force in this sword, to be summon when the sword meets a Gryffindor's descendent." Slytherin said, as he looked to Mark. "Oh there is a way, and since I am a Life Elemental, I can draw you out of Alex's body." With that said, Mark body glowed white, and he grab onto Slytherin, and both disappeared.

Back in the hospital wing, the group waiting for Alex to wake up was startled as a bright light appeared, and two ghostly figures appeared. "Professor Dumbledore, he is the reason Alex is not waking up." Mark quickly informed, and in a second Dumbledore wand was in his hand, and pointing to Slytherin. "Ritorno di spirito al mondo di spirito!" Dumbledore shouted, and the spirit of Slytherin, was gone in a flash.

Once Slytherin was gone, everyone's attention was back to Alex, who now was glowing white and thick black clouds were leaving her body, the thickest was coming from her scar. "What is happening to Alex?" Mark asked, as he drifted to his still standing body, and merge into it. "Her body, is rejecting the Dark magic, that must had accumulated in her body threw the scar." Dumbledore informed. "But it's strange, I never seen or heard of anyone with this much Dark magic in them, and not be Dark themselves." Dumbledore said, as he watched a never-ending stream of dark clouds still pour out of Alex.

Darkness was all there were, as Alex felt herself floating, until a familiar voice startled her. "Alex you can open you eyes now." Someone said, and Alex opened her eyes, to find herself standing in the portal room, with Chronos standing before her. "Chronos, how did I get back here?" Alex was shock, since the last she remembered, when Malfoy stabbed her. "Alex, I should warn you, that this place is part of the spirit realm, and you left something behind, when you left your reality." Chronos said, as he gesture Alex to a large mirror that had suddenly appeared. "NO, IT CAN'T BE, I CAN'T BE DEAD!" Alex yelled, at her transparent reflection. "ALEX, calm down, you are not dead." Chronos said calmly. "I transported your spirit here, since your powers at around this time, will be increasing exponentially, and because of that, it won't be pleasant till your new found powers are once again set." Chronos said, to a very shocked Alex.

It took a moment for Alex to talk. "But how, I thought my powers are already set." Alex said not believing this. "Alex, when Voldemort gave you the scar, it not only connected you both, the Dark magic from it, had sealed away a good portion of your magical abilities." Chronos started. "That was the reason, you were having trouble doing magic during the first couple of years in Hogwarts, but as you grew threw the years, and you slowly got back most of your powers, but not all of it, since the dark magic is still holding back most of your magic." Chronos explained. "So how do I release the rest of my powers, and how strong will I get?" Alex asked. "For your strength of your powers, you be as strong as Shawnee, as to release it, your body is doing it now, so please be seated." Once Chronos said that, a transparent chair appeared, and with sigh, Alex sat on it. "Good, we can watch everything from this portal." Chronos pointed to a portal, and it shown what was happening at Hogwarts.

At the same moment, Moody arrived with several Aurors. "Sir, we count forty dead and smoking Death Eaters in the corridors, and another forty, either on the bottom of the staircases, or burnt to a crisp." Moody said, without showing any emotion toward them. "Also three from what I can tell, with shatter bones, and lastly one dead Dark Lord." Moody finished. "And what about the traps Alex set up in the hallways." Dumbledore asked. "What ever they were, they are all gone, probably after what had happen to her." Moody said showing a hint of worry for Alex. "Alex will be alright, once the Dark magic is gone from her body, she should wake up." Dumbledore said. "But for now, I want Aurors place here in and out of the hospital wing, just in case the families of those Death Eaters retaliate." Dumbledore warned, and Moody nodded. "I was going to suggest it, once we clean up Alex's mess." Moody said, as he quickly left to make plans for the guards.

A while later, Alex's friends from the two schools arrived. "Professor is Alex alright?" Ron, Hermione, Laura and Tina said at the same time. "Alex should be now, we need now is to wait." Dumbledore said, and they all sat down to watch Alex.

It took almost 6 hours, as the Dark cloud turned into mist, and then dissipated, as the group watched. "Professor Dumbledore, do you feel that?" Crystal asked, since she was feeling an unknown type of power coming from Alex. "This can't be Alex is a Light Mage!" Dumbledore said, sounding shock. "LIGHT MAGE!" Everyone shouted. "But professor isn't a Light Mage a witch or wizard, who uses pure light magic like Merlin." Hermione asked. "Actually, Merlin was a Grey Mage, which is a couple of steps down from a Light Mage, since he uses a balance of both Light and Dark magic." Dumbledore explained. "But what I am feeling from Alex, her magic is now pure Light magic." Dumbledore stopped, as a blinding light erupted from the room, and everyone quickly covered their eyes.

Back in the Portal room, the small portal Alex was watching went out. "Alex, it is time, you must go back now." Chronos said, looking to Alex. "Sir, will I be able to control my increase in magic." Alex asked looking worried about it. "As a Light Mage, you will have total control over light magic, so you will never lose control over it, also you should now be able to do complex spells, as easily as you do simple ones." Chronos explain as Alex nodded. "Then I will see you later." Alex said, as she disappeared in a flash of light.

Back at the hospital wing, the bright light was gone in a second, and everyone stared at a wonderful sight. "ALEX!" Some called out, as they saw Alex standing with an aura of white light surrounding her, and not only that, she was now wearing a white dress robe. "WOW, this is incredible." Alex said, as she raise her hand, and specks of light seem to dance above the palm of her had. "Chronos is right; I have complete control over my magic." Alex said, as her aura scattered about and created hundreds of small circle lights, that seem to play about the others in the room. "Ah Alex, amazing as your new powers are, I think your friends would like to welcome you back." Dumbledore said, as he smiled at Alex. "Sorry." Alex only said, as her lights suddenly was gone, her friends and family quickly ran to her, and gave a huge group hug.


	15. Family Reunion

A/N; Repost of this chapter.

The morning after the final battle at Hogwarts, Alex sighed as she lay in the hospital wing, since even though she now the most powerful witch in the world, she still can't win against Madam Promfrey, whom had ordered Alex to stay for a couple more days. "I'm bored out of my mind!" Alex thought, since Promfrey sent everyone away the night before, and it was now morning. "Maybe I should just teleport back to my dorm." Alex said, but stopped herself when the door opened. "Good morning Alex." Dumbledore and Crystal said simultaneously, as they came by Alex's bed. "Good morning professors." Alex said, then as she sat up. "Any chance I can leave early?" Alex asked, but both professors sent her a look that clearly said, 'if you want an irate Madame Pomfrey and Molly Weasley after your blood then sure.'

Once everyone settled down, Dumbledore looked to Alex. "Alex, I need to know what happen before your battle with Voldemort." Dumbledore asked, sounding serious, and Alex told everything she did, and once she finished, Crystal spoke. "That explains the conditions of the Death Eaters, and I'm glad we finally got rid of Voldemort." Crystal said, looking glad to see this war was finally over. "So what are your plans now Alex?" Dumbledore asked. "I was thinking of taking my NEWT's early, then after go off to start traveling again to different realities." Alex informed. "You are going to help Harry Potter fight your evil counterpart?" Crystal asked, not liking the idea. "No not now, it doesn't feel right to go now." Alex said, looking to her professors whom looked unsure about this. "There a reality I been going for a while, and I think I will visit it again now." As Alex said that, she stood up, and she was suddenly in muggle clothes. "ALEXANDRA POTTER, where are you going?" Promfrey yelled from her office. "Sorry, but I will just be gone for a few minutes." Alex said, and she was gone in a flash.

As Alex appeared, she smiled. "Wow, I can now teleport between realities, no more portals, or saying spells." Alex thought, and then looked about her surroundings, which consisted of a small cabin, surrounded by a forest. "I hope they aren't too mad at me." Alex said, as she slowly went up to the doorway, but it opened before she got there. "MOMMY, WE GOT A VISITOR." A red hair four year old yelled. "Tulip is that you, I didn't know I would be gone that long." Alex said, smiling at the little girl. "ALEXANDRA POTTER, YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" An older version of Alex said. "Mom, I'm sorry, I miss calculated on the time deference, between the two realities, and I didn't know I would be this long." Alex said looking worried, but her fears ended as her mom hugged her. "It's all right Alex dear; we were worried when you didn't return, when you said you would." Lilly said smiling to Alex. "So are you OK, and is Voldemort finally dead." Lilly asked. "Yes mom, and as promise, I will take you, dad and my sister Tulip back with me, since it is now safe, at least for the time being." Alex said, looking happy to have her parents back. "Well then, we better get packed, and your father is at work, and should be back by dinner in a couple hours, so we can leave then." Lilly said happily, and led her two daughters in.

FLASH BACK

Two months before Voldemort downfall, Alex was pacing in her room at Crystal's, since a vision had disturbed her. "How can they be alive, I know for certain they both are dead." Alex said, since she saw a vision of herself and her friends celebrating with her parents, and a younger girl, that would have passed as Alex's twin. "There is only one explanation, I must have travel back into time and saved them, but how did I do it, without disturbing the timeline." Alex said frustrated, and then an idea hit her. "Great Dumbledore will not be please with me for doing this." Alex thought and closed her eyes. "Mi Porti Al Passato!" Alex called out and disappeared.

Once Alex appeared, it was nighttime and she was standing before an empty small two-story house, but knew it was an illusion. "Riveli a me!" Alex called out as she pointed her hand at the house, and instance could see people in there. "Shoot, I arrived too late to tell them everything." Alex thought, since she now saw Voldemort entering the house. "Once chance to do this?" Alex thought, and then raised her hands. "Fermi Tempo!" Alex yelled, creating a blue dome around the house, and freezing everyone into place.

Once everyone was frozen, Alex quickly went in and up to her father. "Rimuova Incantesimo!" Alex said simply to her father, and he blink. "Lilly, no wait you not her." James said, as point his wand at Alex, but in an instant, James' wand was in Alex's hands. "Please, I'm from the future, to save you and Lilly from being killed by Voldemort." Alex said looking to James. "Save us how?" James asked, but looked unsure at what Alex said was true. "I know you don't believe me, but I know the truth about your son Harry Potter, just look into my eyes." Alex said calmly, hoping he would believe her, and luckily in a few minutes. "Holy Merde! Alexandra, is it really you?" James asked, with tears in his eye. "Yes, it is me dad." Alex said, and was quickly hug by James.

After a few minutes, James let Alex go. "Alex, you can't change the future, if we meant to die, we have to die." James said, looking sadly to Alex. "No there is a way to save you, since I'm a Seer, and I had a vision of my parents celebrating with us, right after the death of Voldemort." Alex said, hoping this plan will work. "I'm not entirely sure about this, but if you can do what you said, I am willing to do anything you say to keep us alive, but to change a timeline could be catastrophic." James said warningly. "I know the consequences if I fail, but I can preserve the current timeline, just watch." Alex said, and pointed her hand at her father. "Gemello!" Alex said and in an instant, there were two James Potter. "Gelo!" Alex said to James twin and freezing him into place. "What the, what did you do." James asked, as he looked over his twin. "He will take the Killing curse for you, and I do the same with mother, but we got to do this fast, since the time freeze spell I got on this house, only last for an hour." Alex warned, and James quickly help put his twin in his place, and Alex modify James twin to act out what Alex knew would happen. "Lets hurry, I need to do this to mom too." Alex said, and James led the way to upstairs nursery.

It took longer to convince Alex's mom, but after a teary hug, Lilly looked to Alex. "Alex, please let us take your past self with us." Lilly pleaded. "I'm sorry I can't, Harry Potter must commit to 'his' destiny." Alex sadly said, then looking to her past self still frozen in time. "Devii Scudo!" Alex said creating a weakened deflecting shield, and then cast a complicating spell that would cause the blood protection; Harry would need in the future. "It is done, we should leave now." Alex said, and then created a portal, and they all left to another reality.

Once on the other side, Alex turned to her parents. "This world has no magic, so you should be safe here." Alex said, and then took out a wallet. "This should provide you with more then enough money to get settle, I will visit when I can, and once I defeat Voldemort, then I will take you to my timeline." Alex said, knowing they would need time to settle down in there new home, she turned to create another portal. "Wait Alex, I want to say thanks for giving us a second chance." Lilly informed, and Alex nodded, as she stepped threw the portal.

END FLASHBACK

It been four years in that reality, since Alex saved her parents and now with Voldemort gone, Alex could bring them home. "You know Alex; you will have lots of explaining to do to everyone, especially professor Dumbledore." Lilly said, after they got together a small snack, then they were settle down. "I know, but after living with the Dursleys, I want to know how a real family live, and plus what can they do to me now, since I am now this powerful." Alex informed, and since Alex had already updated her mom, while they was working on their snacks. "I know, but still you still can't win against Madam Promfrey." Lilly joked. "I know, don't remind me, please." Alex said cringing at the thought of being force to spend the entire week in the hospital wing, and then they went into more about Alex's past, and what her parent did in this reality.

The newly reunited Potter family, now including James, had a small celebration before heading back to Alex's time, and once it was over, Alex created a portal, and at the same time, made her family invisible, so not to surprise everyone back in her reality too quickly.

As Alex stepped threw the portal, no one notice it took a bit longer to close, since a draconian looking Promfrey distracted them. "ALEXANDRA POTTER, I haven't excused you yet!" Promfrey scolded, while pushing Alex onto the bed. "Madam Promfrey, I am alright really I am." Alex quickly said, but sighed in defeat, as Promfrey glared at her. "I will be the only one who says that, now lie still." Promfrey said in a voice that almost resembled the Molly Weasley™ patented temper. "Good, you didn't over exert yourself, but your little magic use earned yourself a full week in my care." Promfrey informed after checking Alex over. "But I have classes to attend, I can't miss them." Alex tried to say, but Promfrey did not hear as she went back to her office. "Like you need classes, you would probably teach the professors." Sirius said, since he had just arrived with others trailing behind him, to hear the scolding.

After a while, Alex knew, she had to tell everyone what she did, and seeing her invisible parents waiting patiently at the far wall, Alex sighed. "Professor Dumbledore, I got a confession to make." Alex said worriedly looking to him. "I didn't use the time spell twice; I had used it three times." Alex said, now looking down. "Alex what in the name of all that is magical have you done?" Dumbledore asked, sounding millenniums older then he was. "I, I saved my parents lives." Alex forced herself to say. "But how, we saw their bodies, and we had a funeral for them." Mcgonagal said as others confirm it. "I made copies of their bodies, and protected my past self." Alex started, and then went into more detail of what she did.

Once Alex was done, she was expecting lots of scolding, but instead there was not a dry eye in the house. "You really saved them; your parents are not dead." Sirius said, sounding hopeful. "I did, and I just brought them back from their temporary home." Alex said, as she waved her hand at her parents, making them visible. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, I GOT A BONE TO PICK ON YOU." Yelled a very angry Lilly, and then she grabbed a ready-to-wet-his-pants Dumbledore's arm, and drag him outside. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR LEAVING MY DAUGHTER TO MY SISTER'S CARE." Was the last thing everyone heard, before the door closed? "Wow, and I thought trying to show Alex how to fly before she was one, was the worst scolding I heard, but that surely take the cake." James said cringing at what Dumbledore was going through now. "James, is it really you?" Sirius asked. "Yes Padfoot, it is really me, but where is Moony?" James asked, looking about. "We had to lock him up in the dungeons, because of both the full moon and the battle last night; unfortunately he was still sleeping it off last time we checked." Sirius said, before giving James a brotherly hug. "Hello, who do we have here?" Mcgonagal asked, looking to Tulip. "This is my second daughter Tulip, and we are expecting a third child." James said proudly picking up his youngest daughter, whom was trying to hide behind his legs, then introduce her to everyone he knew.

By the end of the day, there was a long celebration for both the defeat of Voldemort, and the return of the Potter family, and during this time, Alex knew, from now on until the next darkness, she will have a happy life.


End file.
